My Heart is Yours
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /YeKyu/Chapter 7. Masa lalu yang terjadi, di antara Kyuhyun, Yesung dan juga Siwon / Kyuhyun yang kembali ingat akan masa lalunya? / DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

—**My Heart is Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T to M **

**Pair: YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun), slight HaeHyuk, HanChul, SiBum, and other couples.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Suara peluit tanda keberangkatan kereta terakhir—pun merupakan tanda kedatangan kereta dari arah kota. Asap membumbung tinggi, membuat garis keabuan tampak di langit berwarna jingga dengan semburat keunguan yang bersih tanpa satu pun awan yang menggantung. Kereta terakhir tiba beberapa detik setelah suara peluit berakhir. Beberapa penumpang bergegas turun. Tak banyak penumpang yang menuju daerah ini—kecuali mungkin karena beberapa hal yang memaksa mereka untuk melakukannya.

Senja mulai menjelang, ketika seorang _namja_ bersurai coklat madu itu menjejakkan kakinya—dengan malas tentunya—di dataran yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggali selama satu tahun ke depan. Malas, jelas saja. Daerah ini akan menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang akan ia datangi—kalau tidak ada lagi tempat yang menarik di Korea untuk dikunjungi. Tempat ini terlalu terpencil di tengah padatnya dataran Korea saat ini. Yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, tempat—atau desa ini—bahkan tidak bernama.

Ia melengos perlahan, sebelum kemudian menyeret koper kecilnya beranjak dari stasiun itu. Tak banyak orang yang mau mengunjungi tempat tidak menarik ini. Mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya orang di Korea ini yang bukan hanya mengunjungi tempat ini, tapi juga malah berencana—atau lebih tepatnya direncanakan—untuk tinggal di desa tanpa nama ini.

Perlahan, walau dengan kemalasan tingkat tinggi, ia merogoh saku _blazer_ biru tua miliknya. Diambilnya secarik kertas kumal—karena terlalu sering ia remas di perjalanan—yang menunjukkan tempat dimana ia akan tinggal selama satu tahun ke depan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, iris obsidiannya menyapu tempat di sekitarnya. Hampir sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tampak lalu lalang di sekitarnya—yang bisa ia tebak kalau mereka bukanlah para penumpang dari kereta yang—kelihatannya—akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Kelihatannya orang-orang itu adalah para pegawai yang bekerja di tempat ini.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan, memutuskan kalau mengamati hal seperti itu tidak ada gunanya. Lagipula ia masih memiliki urusan lain yang harus ia selesaikan dengan segera saat ini, menemukan tempat yang lima tahun lalu pernah ia tinggali.

_Namja _itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar stasiun. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa pasang mata yang memandanginya—heran, penasaran atau bahkan bingung—sebelum kemudian para pemilik mata tersebut kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya kembali. Kecuali seorang _namja_ di bagian pelayanan penumpang, yang terus menatapnya hingga punggung sang _namja_ berambut coklat tersebut menghilang tertutup kerumunan orang-orang yang mengejar kereta terakhir di hari itu—dengan tatapan panik sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"_Aigoo_, dia sudah kembali rupanya…"

.

.

Ia menarik nafas perlahan. Kalau boleh memilih, sebenarnya ia benar-benar malas untuk mendatangi tempat ini. Selain karena letak tempat ini yang jauh dari mana-mana ditambah dengan status desa ini yang sangat tidak jelas, juga karena—entah disebabkan oleh apa—ia sedikit memiliki trauma akan tempat ini. Tak bisa diingatnya dengan jelas, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ada bagian yang seolah membisikkan sesuatu kalau ia tak seharusnya mengingat apapun itu yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu dan berhubungan erat dengan pemukiman ini. Tidak, tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu. Suara hatinya justru mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh berada di tempat ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, walau sudah jelas ia akan mengikuti kata hatinya yang sebenarnya terkesan _absurd_ itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa menolak permintaan—walau ia lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya sebagai pemaksaan—_appa_nya yang entah dengan tujuan apa, menyuruhnya untuk menempati salah satu rumah milik keluarganya yang dibangun di tempat ini.

Miris rasanya mengingat hal itu. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun—yang notabenenya adalah orang yang selalu berbuat semaunya—bahkan tidak bisa menolak atau bahkan melawan keinginan aneh tersebut. Bahkan kalau dipikir lebih jauh lagi, sebenarnya _appa_nya itu masih waras atau tidak? Menyuruh putra satu-satunya untuk tinggal di suatu tempat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika dilihatnya waktu yang terpampang di layar ponselnya sudah menunjukkan angka lima. Dahinya berkerut ketika dilihatnya _signal_ _bar_ di layar ponselnya. _Tch, aku bahkan tidak yakin akan bisa tahan tinggal di tempat ini selama sebulan._

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar menyusuri jalanan yang hampir sepi, lurus menuju sebuah bangunan besar yang hampir tak terawat di kaki gunung. Sedikit menjauh dari pemukiman penduduk, ia bahkan ragu ada yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membuat rumah itu tampak seperti reruntuhan. Ia heran kenapa _appa_nya masih saja mempertahankan rumah ini dan tidak menjualnya, padahal tidak pernah ia perhatikan sedikit pun. Tidak, bahkan untuk menyuruh orang lain membersihkan tempat itu pun tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa henti, ketika ia berpapasan dengan seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dengan kacamata berlensa persegi yang membingkai iris obsidian yang sama dengannya. Sebuah buku yang cukup tebal terselip di jari-jarinya. Tak dipedulikannya _namja _itu, karena saat ini yang sedang dipikirkannya hanyalah ia harus berada di rumah itu sebelum hari benar-benar gelap.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, _namja _berkacamata itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga pandangannya beradu pada punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan semakin jauh. Iris obsidiannya mengarah pada apa yang dituju oleh _namja _berambut coklat itu. Menghela nafasnya, ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

_Selamat datang kembali… di masa lalumu… Cho Kyuhyun..._

.

.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu pagar sebuah bangunan yang masih merupakan rumahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses hingga orang itu bisa memiliki banyak harta kekayaan—salah satunya adalah rumah ini, dimana ia heran dengan pemikiran _appa_nya itu yang memilih untuk membangun salah satu rumah miliknya di tempat terpencil seperti ini.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan kalau hobi _appa_nya yang aneh itu bukan hal penting yang harus ia pikirkan.

Kyuhyun mendorong pintu pagar setinggi dua meter itu perlahan. Karat yang menempel di pagar besi itu menyamarkan warna aslinya yang sebenarnya berwarna putih gading. Kyuhyun ingat betul mengenai hal itu, karena dulu kakak perempuannya sering mengajaknya berkeliling di tepian pagar dimana ia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dan berkutat dengan ratusan soal matematika. Yah jangan memanggilnya _freak_ atau apalah karena hobinya yang terbilang cukup aneh itu, itu hanya sebuah kebiasaan yang benar-benar sulit dihilangkan hingga sekarang.

Suara derit tertahan mengiringi ketika Kyuhyun mendorong pintu pagar tersebut. Melihat keadaan pagarnya yang mengenaskan seperti ini, Kyuhyun yakin kalau sejak keluarga mereka pindah ke Seoul, tak ada seorang pun yang memasuki tempat ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya di jalan setapak yanga ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan setinggi sepuluh sentimeter. Kyuhyun menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Beberapa bebatuan besar yang ada di sana sudah hampir tertutupi oleh lumut, sementara rerumputan yang cukup tinggi sudah menutupi hampir semua pekarangannya. Matanya kini tertuju pada bangunan yang kini berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Tidak terawat, jelas saja. Walau keadaannya masih bisa dikategorikan lumayan, dengan cat yang terkelupas di hampir semua bagian bangunan, tanaman rambat yang memenuhi bagian selatan bangunan dan lumut di beberapa bagiannya, membuatnya harus mengernyit. Yang benar saja, ia disuruh pindah ke tempat ini dengan keadaan bangunan yang bahkan berada di bawah standar kelayakan huni.

Masih menjinjing kopernya, ia menghela nafasnya. Yah, mau tidak mau, ia tetap harus menjalaninya. Kecuali kalau ia sudah bosan dengan nama Cho di depan namanya dan bersedia untuk dipecat sebagai anak oleh _appa_nya sih tidak masalah kalau ia kabur sekarang juga.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju pintu depan bercat _beige _dengan warna yang telah memudar. Didorongnya pintu tersebut hingga terbuka. Kelihatannya sekian tahun berlalu membuat tempat ini tidak pernah didatangi oleh manusia. Keadaan di dalam tak berbeda jauh dengan di luar, walau sebenarnya jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya walau hampir seluruh perabot di dalamnya ditutupi oleh debu dan ada beberapa bagian yang ditumbuhi oleh sarang laba-laba, keadaannya cukup rapi untuk tempat yang tidak pernah dihuni selama lima tahun.

Ia terdiam sejenak di pintu depan. Heran sebenarnya atau bingung kalau mau sekalian saja menggambarkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Manusia mana yang tidak akan heran—terutama orang yang selalu mengutamakan logika di atas segalanya seperti dirinya ini—melihat rumah yang tidak dihuni dan dirawat selama lima tahun ini terlihat seperti hanya ditinggalkan selama beberapa bulan saja. Hampir seluruh perabot yang tertangkap oleh iris obisidiannya masih terlihat bagus, hanya tertutupi oleh debu yang cukup tebal. Hanya beberapa benda saja yang terlihat agak rusak, walau tidak masalah untuk digunakan.

Hanya ada satu hal yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Ada seseorang, entah siapa itu yang sudah tinggal di rumahnya ini sejak ia dan keluarganya pindah dari rumah ini. Masalahnya adalah… _siapa_?

.

.

Lee Donghae berlari menyusuri jalanan sepi menuju rumah berukuran sedang yang terletak di ujung desa. Sesekali kakinya tersandung oleh akar pepohonan yang mencuat dari dalam tanah, membuat langkahnya semakin terhambat. Biar bagaimana pun, ia harus segera tiba di rumah orang itu.

_Namja _berwajah tampan itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya ketika dilihatnya akar-akar yang mencuat semakin banyak ditemuinya. Ia merutuki pilihan orang itu yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di tempat yang agak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk ini. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau ini benar-benar merepotkan untuk orang-orang yang ingin mengunjunginya. Dasar aneh…

Setelah lima belas menit penuh perjuangan melewati jalanan yang benar-benar jauh dari yang namanya bersahabat, _namja_ berambut hitam itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah kayu. Gumpalan asap terlihat mengepul dari bagian kanan rumah, menandakan sang pemilik rumah sedang berada di tempatnya. Yah, setidaknya usahanya berlari dari stasiun kereta menuju tempat ini tidak sia-sia belaka.

Setelah menarik nafas beberapa kali, mengistirahatkan paru-parunya yang tadi terpaksa harus dibuatnya bekerja agak keras, ia pun menaiki undakan kayu menuju pintu depan yang ukurannya dua kali tinggi tubuhnya. Diketuknya pintu tersebut dengan cukup keras kalau tidak mau disebut menggedornya. Toh, orang itu tidak akan pernah mengamuk padanya—ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah bisa marah padanya.

"_Hyung_, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. _Ppali_, buka pintunya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu!" teriak pemilik suara tenor tersebut.

Terdengar suara gerendel kunci yang dibuka—disertai dengan umpatan yang sebenarnya terdengar kasar, namun setidaknya masih teredam oleh dinding kayu di rumah tersebut, sehingga telinga suci Donghae masih belum ternoda.

"_Yaa_! Lee Donghae, tidak bisakah kau sedikit pelan mengetuk pintu? Kau tahu kan kalau seluruh bagian rumah ini terbuat dari kayu, dan ketukan kerasmu itu benar-benar sangat mengganggu!" Teriak sang pemilik rumah, tak kalah kerasnya dengan sang tamu.

Pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang _namja_ berambut agak panjang dengan wajah yang cantik layaknya seorang _yeoja_, berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua alisnya berkerut, menandakan _mood_nya agak buruk karena gangguan singkat tersebut.

Donghae hanya bisa _nyengir_, mendapati salah satu orang di desa ini yang ia anggap _hyung _tersebut terlihat kesal. Sekali lagi, hanya kesal. "_Mian_, Heechul-_hyung_. Masalahnya ini darurat lho..."

Kim Heechul, sang _namja_ pemilik rumah tersebut mengerutkan alisnya. "_Mwo_?"

"Orang itu sudah kembali, _hyung_..."

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, antara merasa heran dan bingung. "Yah, tidak masalah kan kalau orang itu mau kembali lagi ke sini atau tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Donghae rasanya ingin menggeplak kepala _hyung_nya itu dengan batang kayu yang berdiri tegak di samping rumah ini. Sejak kapan _hyung_nya ini terkena sindrom _telat mikir_ seperti ini? Walau tidak sejenius Kibum, orang ini juga tidak bisa dibilang bodoh. Yah, tapi ia juga masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak melakukannya, mengingat amukan seorang Kim Heechul itu benar-benar menakutkan kalau dia sedang benar-benar marah.

"Yang jadi masalahnya, _hyung_, rumah itu kan..."

Donghae menggantung kalimatnya, tahu bahwa tanpa dijelaskan pun _hyung_nya ini sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, Heechul hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

Sepasang iris obsidian terbuka perlahan ketika dirasanya sesuatu mengusiknya. Lengan kanannya yang sejak tadi berada di atas dahinya ia tarik hingga wajah putihnya yang pucat semakin jelas terlihat. Mata sipitnya yang berkilat tajam dan dingin beralih pada pintu berwarna putih gading yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari sofa tempatnya terbaring.

Sinar senja berwarna jingga keunguan yang merambat masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang terbuka mulai menghilang dan tergantikan oleh semburat gelap yang perlahan muncul, menandakan malam akan segera menjelang. Sebuah waktu dimana dirinya bisa bebas berkeliaran.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang dipakainya untuk tidur, dan bersandar pada punggung sofa. Helaian hitamnya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sebuah anting berwarna perak berbentuk salib terlihat menggantung di telinga kirinya, memantulkan cahaya yang berasal dari luar sana.

Tak ada satu pun penerangan yang berada di ruangan itu, kecuali cahaya yang berasal dari luar. Jubah hitam yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat berbaur dengan kegelapan yang melingkupi ruangan tersebut, kecuali kemeja putih yang dikenakannya membuatnya tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam kegelepan.

Sepasang manik hitamnya kini beralih pada jendela lebar yang berada di samping kanannya, terbuka lebar menampilkan bulan separo yang bersinar tanpa ada satu pun awan yang menutupinya maupun para bintang yang senantiasa menemaninya.

Kembali, iris matanya beralih pada pintu yang masih tertutup. Masih dengan tatapan datar, ia menatap lurus pada pintu berukiran rumit itu, seolah menanti sesuatu akan muncul di baliknya. Detik berikutnya, seulas seringai tersungging di wajahnya, menampilkan sepasang taring yang cukup panjang di kedua sudut bibirnya. Dijilatnya bibir pucatnya, seolah sedang menikmati sesuatu.

"Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mendatangi tempat ini, _eoh_? Nah, kali ini… orang bodoh atau orang nekat yang datang~?"

Dan ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup di hadapannya, menyambut tamu tak diundang yang telah memasuki _territory_nya.

.

.

_Dan roda takdir yang pernah terhenti kembali berputar ketika ia menginjakkan kembali kakinya di tempat ini._

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n** oke, saya kembali lagi, bukan dengan updatean fic lama, tapi dengan fic baru. xD #digampar. Yaa, _chingudeul_, jangan ngamuk sama saya ya. :'D *kedap-kedip gaje* #diinjek.

Saya sedang terserang sindrom(?) buat suka sama Uke!Kyu, jadi bagi yang gak suka jangan bash _cast_ yang ada di sini, _ne_? :) kan di atas udah jelas tertulis dengan cetak tebal dan huruf capital semua "**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**". Bagi yang tetep nge_bash_, padahal udah saya peringatkan, berarti anda butuh pemeriksaan mata ke dokter, atau butuh sekolah mulai dari TK lagi. xD #plak.

Oke, sekian dari saya, _see you on the other story_~

.

.

_~Praise youth and it will prosper~_

.

**Sign**

—**Rin—**

**.**

**P.S. _Should I Delete This? Or Keep This?_**

_._


	2. Chapter 2

—**My Heart is Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T to M **

**Pair: YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun), slight HaeHyuk, HanChul, ZhouRy, and other couples.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Supernatural**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**Ket: '_italic'_: semacam flashback yang muncul dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang berada di sekitarnya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk mengembalikan kembali kesadarannya secara penuh. Rasanya kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat ini.

Iris obsidiannya kini beralih ke sekelilingnya dan hal yang ia lihat sukses membuatnya mengerutkan alis. Sontak, ia mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang asalnya terbaring menjadi duduk. Diperhatikannya lagi tempat yang kini tengah ia tempati. Sebuah kamar dengan ukuran yang terbilang cukup luas dengan cat berwarna putih kusam. Di salah satu sudutnya terdapat sebuah lemari—yang walau tidak dalam keadaan mengenaskan namun kelihatannya perlu sedikit perbaikan jika ingin digunakan. Lalu sebuah ranjang _king size_—yang tengah ia tiduri—dengan keempat tiang berwarna _ebony_ dan kelambu berwarna hitam transparan yang menaunginya. Seprai dan selimut berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sedikit berantakan, kemungkinan karena pergerakan yang ia lakukan.

Ia tahu kamar milik siapa ini. Ini adalah kamar yang dulu ditempatinya ketika ia masih tinggal di rumah ini. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah… kenapa… ia berada di tempat ini?

"Sudah bangun, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun membatu mendengar suara itu. Spontan, ia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seseorang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal. Kedua iris obsidian yang dibingkai kacamata persegi itu menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku. Tubuhnya semakin tak dapat digerakkan ketika kedua iris gelap laki-laki itu menatapnya datar. Rasanya seolah ia sedang ditelanjangi saat ini juga—terasa dingin, namun entah kenapa terasa… _familiar_?

"Kau…"

Dan ingatannya kembali membawanya pada kejadian semalam—tepat ketika ia tiba di rumah ini.

.

**_Flashback_.**

Kyuhyun masih diam mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Janggal, itu yang dirasakannya kini. Terlalu mustahil untuk sebuah rumah yang telah ditinggal selama lima tahun terlihat seolah hanya ditinggalkan selama beberapa hari saja. Dari semua perabot yang dilihatnya hanya beberapa benda saja yang tidak bisa digunakan lagi, selebihnya hampir semuanya bisa digunakan walau beberapa di antaranya berada dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik juga. Seperti ada yang sudah—atau tengah—menempatinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Kedua matanya masih memandangi sekitarnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh di tempat ini. Yang tidak ia ketahui hanyalah apa yang membuatnya bisa merasa seaneh ini.

Kembali, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini bukan karena retinanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh atau mencurigakan, melainkan karena sesuatu yang lain. Kyuhyun meraba tengkuknya. Rasanya... entahlah, ia sulit untuk mendeskripsikannya. Dingin—namun di saat yang bersamaan rasanya hangat. Membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Tidak, tidak. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia bukan _namja _penakut, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui berada di tempat ini yang membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Kupikir siapa, ternyata _kau _lagi, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Spontan ia membalikkan badannya dan seketika kedua matanya terbelalak kaget. Dugaannya benar, memang ada seseorang yang tinggal di sini.

_Siapa_?

Ia tercekat, suaranya terasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun dan malah diam membatu di tempatnya, bahkan ketika _namja _yang tidak ia kenal itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya perlahan—

—tunggu, bukankah tadi orang ini mengatakan 'kau lagi'? Apa ia pernah mengenalnya?

Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya, ketika _namja _berpakaian serba hitam itu sudah berada di hadapannya. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, yang membedakan hanyalah sorot mata keduanya, dimana _namja _tak dikenal itu menatapnya dengan sepasang iris _ruby_ yang berkilat tajam. Kyuhyun memfokuskan tatapannya pada kedua bola mata orang itu. Tidak, sekalipun ia pernah mendengar kalau manusia bisa memiliki iris berwarna kemerahan, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat orang Korea memiliki iris seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan...

_Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Kenapa... aku malah merasa takut seperti ini?_

_Namja _bermata agak sipit itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya hingga menyentuh pipi pucat Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun agak tersentak merasakan sentuhan dingin tersebut.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, _eoh_?"

_Mwo? Apa maksudnya?_

Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, _namja _itu sudah lebih dulu menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Dan reaksi yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak, bukannya ia tidak mau memberontak, hanya saja tenaga yang dikeluarkan oleh orang di hadapannya ini terlalu kuat hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan reaksi apapun.

_Namja _itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kyuhyun. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, ia mengeratkan dekapannya, membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak dapat menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakit sejujurnya, namun rasanya... ia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Rasanya terlalu _familiar _untuk sesuatu yang—menurutnya—tidak pernah ia alami seperti ini. Atau justru ia pernah mengalami hal ini? Entahlah. Hanya saja rasanya ini sedikit membuatnya merasa… nyaman atau takut?

"Argghh!"

Kyuhyun mengerang keras, teriakan kesakitan meluncur mulus di antara kedua bibirnya ketika sesuatu yang dingin mengoyak kulit lehernya. Dan barulah ia menyadari makhluk apa yang berada di hadapannya ini, sebelum kemudian kegelapan perlahan menyergap kesadarannya.

.

.

'_Brukk'_

Tepat sebelum Kyuhyun menyentuh lantai ketika kesadarannya mulai menghilang perlahan, _namja _berambut hitam itu telah lebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya.

"Bahkan darahmu masih sama seperti dulu. Apa kau kembali untuk mengulang kejadian itu lagi, _eoh_?"

Sang _vampire _mengangkat tubuh yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya itu, dan membawanya menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang selalu digunakannya di rumah ini.

_Welcome back, Cho Kyuhyun..._

_**Flashback End.**_

.

"Kau..."

_Namja_ yang masih setia memandangi Kyuhyun di balik kacamata perseginya hanya diam, menanti kalimat berikutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh _namja _bersurai coklat madu yang kelihatannya sedang berusaha untuk merangkai kalimat atau... malah sedang mengingat kejadian kemarin yang... yah, seperti itulah...

"Kau... bukan manusia kan?"

"Apa dalam setiap kalimat yang pernah kukeluarkan ada sederet kata yang menjelaskan kalau aku ini manusia?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Secepat itu ucapannya dibalikkan? Yang benar saja...

"Lalu... kau ini apa?"

"Kalau ingatanmu masih bagus untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin, harusnya kau sudah tahu aku ini siapa..."

Masih dengan wajah—dan nada suara yang datar, orang itu menjawab pertanyaan—retoris sebenarnya—yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menggeretakkan giginya, agak kesal. Rasanya seperti ia diacuhkan—dan ia benci itu. Yah, ia memang sudah agak bisa menebak siapa—atau makhluk apa—_namja _di hadapannya ini. Tak perlu analisis yang rumit untuk bisa menebaknya karena dengan mengingat kejadian semalam ketika ia tiba di rumah ini, ia bahkan bisa mengetahui _apa namja _di hadapannya ini...

Tunggu dulu, rasanya ada yang dilupakannya...

"Ini rumahku kan?"

_Namja _berambut hitam itu memutar matanya, bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang baginya retoris itu.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau ini rumahku?"

Iris _obsidian _itu kini teralih pada sesuatu yang ada di pangkuannya—sebuah buku. Mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang masih diam di tempat—dan ber_facepalm _ria. _Aigoo_, kalau saja _namja _di hadapannya ini manusia—yang sebenarnya, ia pasti sudah dengan senang hati menggetok kepalanya karena sudah berani-beraninya menunjukkan sikap minta ditabok begitu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya, teringat sesuatu yang sebenarnya agak membuatnya penasaran. Kalimat yang pernah diucapkan oleh _namja _ini tadi malam.

"Apa... kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?"

Dan pertanyaan terakhir yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun itu sukses membuatnya membatu sesaat, sebelum kemudian ia mengeluarkan jawabannya—terpendek dari semua kalimat yang pernah dikeluarkannya.

"_Aniyo_..."

Kyuhyun diam. Itu bohong, sudah jelas. Walau dirinya tidak dapat membaca ekspresi seseorang, ia tahu kalau apa yang diucapkan oleh orang ini adalah kebohongan. Masalahnya adalah... untuk apa ia berbohong? Lalu... kalau memang mereka pernah bertemu sebelum ini, kenapa ia bisa melupakannya?

"Kim Jongwoon..."

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapati kalau _namja _di hadapannya ini masih fokus dengan buku di pangkuannya—yang bisa ia tebak kalau sebenarnya orang ini bukan orang yang hobi membaca hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang saja, mungkin.

"Itu namaku... Kyuhyun-_ssi_..."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Barusan orang ini memanggil namanya kan? Memangnya ia pernah menyebutkan namanya? Tidak kan? Jadi dari mana orang ini mengetahui namanya?

"Bagaimana..."

"Aku tahu namamu, begitu?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya—ragu. Entahlah, rasanya ada sesuatu pada _namja _ini yang membangkitkan rasa penasaran, takut… sekaligus juga rindu?

Tersentak, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin merasa rindu pada orang—makhluk—yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Penasaran dan takut mungkin saja, tapi... rindu? Rasanya mustahil—terlalu mustahil kalau mau ditambahkan.

_Namja _yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Jongwoon itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang hampir dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

Ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, menimbulkan bunyi _'bukk' _perlahan yang hampir tidak dapat didengar lalu meletakkannya begitu saja di atas sofa yang ia gunakan. Kim Jongwoon beranjak dari sofa yang sejak semalam ia duduki dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Berterimakasihlah pada kehadiran Kyuhyun di waktu yang sangat tepat—atau dengan kata lain waktu baginya untuk _makan_—sehingga ia tidak usah bersusah payah mencari mangsa di luar sana untuk ia hisap darahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh karena aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar semua hal yang ada dalam benakmu saat ini..." desisnya, membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget—dan lebih kaget lagi ketika didapatinya _namja _yang kemarin menghisap darahnya sudah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya, tengah bersandar pada salah satu tiang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"_M-mwo_?" Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbelalak lebar. Mendengar dengan jelas semua pikirannya? Artinya orang ini bisa membaca pikirannya kan?

"Sebelum aku menghisap darahmu, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, asal kau tahu saja…"

"_Y-yaa_! Jangan seenaknya membaca pikiranku—"

'_Yesung-hyung…'_

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ada sesuatu, dalam benaknya yang mencoba untuk menyeruak keluar. Apa itu tadi? Yesung-_hyung_? Siapa?

Kim Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan…

_Nyut._

"Ukh…" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk kepalanya tanpa henti. Bahkan ini terlalu sakit untuk dibilang pusing biasa. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap _namja vampire_ yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan… khawatir? Untuk apa?

Tunggu, rasanya ini seperti _deja vu_. Ia pernah melihat tatapan itu—beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bukan, ini bukan hanya perasaannya saja, ini nyata. Ia pernah melihat raut wajah itu—walau ia hampir tidak bisa mengingat siapa orangnya.

Bulir-bulir peluh mengalir di hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan hilang.

"Yesung… _hyung_?"

_Tluk_.

Kim Jongwoon—atau Yesung—menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun dengan ujung jarinya, membuatnya kembali tertidur—dengan paksa. Ternyata memang benar dugaannya mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Hampir saja. Aku bisa dibunuh oleh Kim Heechul kalau kau sampai mengingatnya lagi…"

Yesung mengusap dahi Kyuhyun perlahan, menyingkirkan helaian coklat madu yang hampir menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Wajahnya ia dekatkan hingga ia berhadapan dengan wajah pucat yang hampir tanpa cela itu.

Ia masih memandangi wajah yang hampir tidak berubah selama lima tahun terakhir ini—kecuali kenyataan kalau tinggi badannya berkembang dengan pesat, sebelum kemudian menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

"_Mianhae_... _jeongmal mianhae_... Kyu…"

.

.

"Kibummie~"

Lee Donghae tengah merajuk pada seorang _namja _berkulit putih di hadapannya—yang tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan sebuah buku—entah buku apa—di tangannya. Kesal rasanya ketika dirinya butuh perhatian seperti sekarang ini tapi sahabat dekatnya malah mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk berkencan—lagi—dengan buku milik perpustakaan yang ada di kota—atau desa ini.

Yah, ini hanya sebuah kota kecil, walau orang-orang di luar sana lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya desa, dengan stasiun kereta api tua yang menjadi satu-satunya penghubung kota kecil ini dengan dunia luar. Benar-benar merepotkan sejujurnya, tapi bagi sebagian besar penduduk di sini tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu sebenarnya.

Kedua _namja _itu tengah berada di salah satu _cafe_ kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota—hampir dekat dengan hutan. Kebiasaan mereka. Kalau seorang Lee Donghae ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, mereka pasti akan memilih tempat ini. Dua cangkir teh yang hampir dingin tergeletak di atas meja.

"_Yaa_, Kim Kibum! Setidaknya kau bisa mengeluarkan satu reaksi kan? Jangan jadi patung kolam begitu!"

"Hn?"

"Maksudku reaksi yang jauh lebih manusiawi lagi."

Kibum menutup buku di depannya. Iris gelapnya yang dibingkai kacamata kini beralih menatap _namja _yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. "Kau kan tinggal bilang apa yang ingin kau katakan, _hyung_. Aku pasti mendengarnya kok."

Donghae memutar matanya—bosan. "Bukannya kau hampir tidak pernah mendengar semua ceritaku selama ini," bisiknya—hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Aku dengar itu, _hyung_. Kau pikir aku ini tuli, _eoh_?" balas Kibum. Tatapan matanya kini beralih pada sekumpulan _lavender _di salah satu sudut _cafe_. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengaguminya karena jelas saja ia tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau melankolis seperti itu. Hanya saja… yah… bunga itu seperti mengingatkannya akan sesuatu…

_Memang tidak, tapi pura-pura tuli sering. Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang _half-blood _sepertinya terkadang bisa berubah menjadi benar-benar menyebalkan. Beda dengan Hankyung-_hyung. Batin Donghae.

"Aish, lupakan itu. Ada yang lebih penting lagi—"

"Cho Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kota ini. Itu kan yang mau kau katakan padaku kan, _hyung_?" potong Kibum, membuat Donghae kembali mengatupkan bibirnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai reaksinya.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Aku berpapasan dengannya kemarin."

"Lalu?"

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. "Maksud, _hyung_?"

Rasanya Donghae ingin sekali menggeplak kepala Kim Kibum dengan apapun yang bisa ia jangkau saat ini. Sejak kapan _namja _yang katakanlah jenius ini jadi se_babo_ ini?

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Kibum-_ah_." Ujar Donghae—datar. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, membenahi penampilannya sebentar. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini sudah _shift_ku untuk bekerja."

Kibum masih diam, bahkan ketika Donghae telah menghilang di balik pintu _cafe_. Ia menatap kumpulan cairan berwarna coklat pekat yang memantulkan refleksi dari dirinya—atau itu yang setidaknya ia lihat di dalamnya. Dimainkannya pegangan cangkir dengan jari-jarinya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. _Benar, kalau kedua orang itu sudah bertemu, apa kira-kira yang akan dilakukan oleh_nya_? Mencoba merebutnya lagi, atau malah membiarkannya? Yang mana pun pilihan orang itu kelihatannya tidak akan berpengaruh baik untukku..._

.

.

Seorang _namja _berpipi _chubby_ menatap papan penunjuk di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, namun ia belum juga menemukan tempat yang ditujunya. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal sepuluh menit lagi ia harus sudah berada di tempat itu atau _namja _tiang listrik itu akan marah dan mengacuhkannya seharian penuh. Merepotkan...

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, mendapati seorang _namja _yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak ingin dianggap tidak sopan, _namja _berpipi _chubby _itu balas tersenyum ragu—sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Aa... mungkin..." ucapnya. Tanpa disadarinya, secara refleks tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, menggenggem erat sesuatu yang ia simpan di dalamnya.

"Hm?"

"Y-yah, aku harus ke kantor walikota sekarang juga, dan yang jadi masalahnya adalah aku bingung dengan semua penunjuk jalan di kota ini."

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan huruf _hangeul_ kan?"

"Aku bukan orang Korea." Sergahnya, cepat. Genggamannya pada benda yang ada dalam sakunya semakin ia eratkan.

Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Ah, _arraseo_. Kantor walikota ada di dekat perpustakaan. Kau tinggal berjalan lurus ke utara hingga bertemu dengan belokan kedua."

"Aa... _Xiexie_... ng..."

"Choi Siwon. Kau?"

"Liu Xian Hua. Sekali lagi terima kasih." _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu membungkukkan badannya.

"_Nde, cheonmaneyo_. Aku harus pergi sekarang, kalau kau bingung tanya saja orang-orang di sekitarmu."

_Namja _China itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap kepergian _namja _yang sudah menolongnya itu dengan panik. Ia keluarkan tangan kanannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana tadi, sekaligus juga mengeluarkan benda yang sejak tadi ia pegang erat hingga tangannya agak memerah. Sebuah _celtic-cross_.

Ia menggigit bibirnya. _Bahkan dari semua _pure-blood _yang pernah kutemui, tidak ada yang auranya begitu menakutkan—penuh intimidasi—seperti ini. Sebenarnya siapa orang ini?_

.

.

Matahari tengah berada di puncaknya saat ini. Seorang _namja _berambut merah menatap datar pada benda yang berdiri tegak di telapak tangan kanannya. Sebuah jam pasir berukuran tak lebih besar dari panjang telapak tangannya. Detik demi detik berlalu, perlahan butiran pasir yang tadinya diam—seolah membeku—mulai bergerak, menghitung mundur sang waktu.

"Mulai bergerak lagi, _eoh_? Tapi… kenapa secepat ini?"

Dialihkannya pandangannya ke depannya, seolah menanti sesuatu. _Long-coat_ dan topi hitam yang dikenakannya sangat kontras dengan cuaca yang sedang menyengat seperti ini, dimana semua orang bahkan lebih memilih untuk menghindari _outfit _berwarna hitam.

Ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengambil sebuah _pocket-watch _berwarna keperakan yang tersambung pada sebuah _cross_. Dibukanya penutupnya lalu diamatinya jarum jam yang mulai bergerak mundur. "_It will start again after stopped five years ago, right, _Han-_gege?_"

"_Gege_!"

Ia menoleh ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ini Korea, dan jelas orang tidak akan pernah memanggil _namja _yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan _gege_, jadi ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hampir saja. Satu menit lagi, dan kau akan benar-benar terlambat."

_Namja _yang menghampirinya hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya, semakin menambah kesan imut dan manis pada dirinya, selain pipinya yang _chubby _itu. "_Y-yaa_! Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa membaca _hangeul_ dan kau masih saja menyuruhku datang sendiri sambil melihat papan penunjuk jalan? Yang benar saja..."

_Namja _berambut merah itu mengedikkan bahunya—tidak peduli dengan protes yang dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Sedikit tersentak, ia baru sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan _namjachingu_nya ini. Terkesan seperti takut akan sesuatu sekaligus juga panik. Iris gelapnya beralih pada tangan kanan sang mochi yang menggenggam erat _cross _miliknya.

"Henli-_ya_, _gwaenchanayo_? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Henli—atau Henry—diam sesaat, terlihat ragu, apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak? Namun kalau harus dibiarkan begitu saja rasanya itu bukan ide yang bagus. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin hanya dirinya saja yang merasa tidak enak begini.

"Tadi… aku bertemu dengan seseorang…"

"Lalu?"

"Padahal orang itu terlihat ramah, hanya saja... auranya menakutkan."

"_Mwo_? _Nuguya_? Kau tahu siapa namanya?" _Namja _berambut merah itu menggenggam _pocket-watch_ miliknya dengan sangat erat. Rasanya firasatnya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Kalau benar dugaannya, orang itu memang sudah berada di kota ini.

"Choi Siwon. Orang itu bilang namanya begitu..."

Dan Zhoumi—_namja _berambut merah itu—hanya bisa terbelalak. Ternyata dugaannya memang tidak salah. Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa jam pasir itu bergerak lebih cepat daripada apa yang sudah diprediksinya. Ini membahayakan. Bagi mereka berdua, bagi Kim Heechul, dan terutama sekali bagi Kim Jongwoon maupun Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Seorang _namja _dengan wajah yang hampir menyerupai kesempurnaan seorang _yeoja_ duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di dapur rumahnya. Kedua iris gelapnya menatap kosong pada secangkir kopi yang uap panasnya perlahan menghilang.

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu ia berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Otaknya kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pikiran. Kenapa anak itu harus kembali lagi ke kota ini? Bukankah sudah tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk berada di kota ini?

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya. Tidak, walau anak itu sudah tidak mengingat apapun lagi, ia yakin kalau tanpa disadarinya sebenarnya anak itu masih terikat dengan tempat ini—ah bukan, tapi terikat dengan seseorang bernama Kim Jongwoon. Bukan pikirannya yang terikat, tapi hatinya. Karena ia tahu seberapa besar perasaan cinta di antara mereka berdua hingga keduanya tanpa sadar terikat oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

"Ya Tuhan, aku memang bukan orang yang taat—bahkan hampir bisa dikatakan kalau aku ini hampir tidak pernah ingat untuk berdoa. Tapi sekali ini saja, aku berdoa agar tidak terjadi apapun di sini…"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **_misteri tambahan lagi dari saya. xD. Siapakah ZhouRy? Siapa Siwon? Siapa Kibum? Dan siapa Heechul? Lalu apa masa lalu Kyuhyun sampai ia bisa bikin panik banyak orang? Tunggu update-annya… kapan-kapan. xDD #plak. _

_Beneran deh, bikin misteri itu lebih seru daripada pengungkapannya… #plak. Saya gak nyangka kalau fic percobaan dari saya ini dapet respon yang lumayan bagus, gomawo readerdeul~ :'D_

_Oke, ini sebenarnya di tengah minggu-minggu ujian dimana ujian saya beres tanggal 15 Agustus jadi mood nulis saya sangat kacau. Apaan coba, baru beres ujian H-4 lebaran, kampus sarap. =.= #digaplok_

Mari kita bales review~ xD

**Cho KyuNa **— Gomawo udah review, ne. :D Udah update nih.

**Yeye **— udah update, chingu. Biarpun gak kilat. -.- Gomawo udah review, ne~ :D

**sica-craftiesmile **— Yup, Yesung-oppa nya vampir. Kyu emang cocok jadi uke apalagi kalau didandanin jadi yeoja. xD #eh. Udah lanjut nih, berarti masih cinta kan? O.o #plak

**Choi Kyuwon** — udah update, chingu. :)

**Cloud'yeppa **— udah lanjut, chingu. YeKyu emang dikit, makanya saya dapet ide buat bikin ini. :D. Yup, yang tinggal di rumah Kyu itu emang Yeppa.

**Memeyukekyu **— Yup, Yesung-oppa emang vampire di sini. :)

**BluePrince14 **— Mwo? Itu diborong semuanya. =.= Udah update nih. :) Jiah, main kabur aja. Tanggung jawab(?). #eh

**Kyukyu712** — Udah lanjut, biarpun kayaknya ngaret gimana gitu. ~.~

**Guest1 **— Udah lanjut~

**Tsukishima Kirara **— yup, Yeppa jadi vampire. Ini udah lanjut chingu. :)

**Blackyuline — **Di sini juga makin nambah rahasianya lho.8D #plak. Jadi, tunggu beberapa chapter lagi buat ngilangin penasarannya. #digeplak.

**trueetr **— Gomawo chingu, udah diupdate nih. :) tapi kayaknya buat sekarang nambah lagi penasarannya. xD #plak

**Guest2 **— gomawo chingu, mudah-mudahan saya gak ilang mood buat lanjutin ini terus. :)

**KyuLuphChangHanWonMi **— udah lanjut chingu. ;D

**Cloudyeye **— yup, vampirnya Yesung. Kenapa Kyu gak inget, karena sesuatu. ~.~ #digeplak. Ini udah dilanjut chingu~

**cloud3024 **— Yang berpapasan dengan Kyu sama siapa namja terakhir udah ketahuan di chapter ini, tapi alesan kenapa Heechul sama Hae panik diungkap kapan-kapan. xD #duagh

**KyuKi Yanagishita **— lupa, saeng. ~.~ #eh. Sekarang lagi suka aja sama vampire, soalnya lumayan buat dibikin angst. ;D #plak. Soal perasaan Yeppa kayaknya udah gampang ketebak di chapter ini. YeRy-nya udah lanjut juga. :D

**PutrhyLee **— Mian, kalo dijadiin KyuSung, saya agak gak dapet feel-nya biarpun selalu baca ff KyuSung m(_ _)m.

**Fitri MY **— Yang terjadi sama Kyu cuma gitu doang. :D #plak. Tapi di chapter2 depan konflik bakal lebih berat lagi.

**Guest3 **— Gomawo. :D Saya gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang penasaran.

**Yesungismine — **TBC itu hal paling seru buat saya, apalagi kalau di bagian yang ngegantung. #duagh. Udah diupdate nih, Yesungnya buatku aja. =.=a #digorok.

**Magie april **— Kalo gitu mah aku juga mau. xD #eh. Gomawo, chingu, udah diupdate nih. :D

— Saya bikin tambah penasaran lagi di chapter ini. :D #eh. Yup, Kyuppa jadi uke, sekali-sekali. #eh.

Oke, berhubung ujian semester dua ini bikin saya pengen ngegaplok siapa aja, jadi update berikutnya bakal sekitar akhir-akhir ujian, atau pas ujian bener-bener beres—atau malah bisa jadi pas beres lebaran, sekitaran saya beres mudik. :) #kelamaanwoi.

_See you two weeks later… or more~ Pai pai~ :D_

.

_~Praise Youth and It will Prosper~_

.

**Sign**

—**Rin—**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

—**My Heart is Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T to M **

**Pair: YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun), slight HaeHyuk, HanChul, ZhouRy, and other couples.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Supernatural**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, GS for Leeteuk, dll.**

**Ket: _italic _for flashback**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

"Aigoo, _Wookie-_hyung_. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang? Aku jadi bingung, siapa di sini yang _hyung _atau yang _dongsaeng_…" ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan kulit yang agak pucat. Ia menghela nafasnya ketika dilihatnya sang _hyung_ malah mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan _namdongsaeng_nya itu. Benar, kalau dilihat begini justru ia yang seperti _hyung _dan bukannya _dongsaeng _dari anak laki-laki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu._

"_Wajahmu saja yang terlalu boros sampai kau terlihat lebih tua dari usiamu, Kyunnie…"_

Trekk.

_Kedua tangan sang adik yang tengah memainkan PSPnya itu langsung terhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang kakak yang malah memasang wajah polosnya. Sungguh, kalau saja ia tidak diajar sopan santun oleh kedua orangtuanya, ia sudah dengan pasti akan menggaplok kepala kakaknya itu karena menyebut wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat tua. Baiklah, baiklah, sebut dia narsis atau apa, toh itu memang kenyataan._

_Keduanya masih terus berdebat, mengabaikan keberadaan dua orang lainnya yang juga tengah berada di dekat mereka. Sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat kedua anaknya yang salah usia itu berdebat sementara sang ibu hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan _angelic smile_nya._

_Dan keempatnya pun tak menyadari adanya sesosok lain yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan._

_._

_._

_Seorang _namja _berkulit pucat menutup separuh wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya. Duduk di salah satu dahannya, tubuhnya bersandar pada sebatang pohon _oak_ yang cukup tinggi. Matahari bersinar cukup terik siang ini, membuatnya malas beranjak dari tempat yang tertutup itu. Lagipula ini juga tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilakukannya._

"_Masih selalu memperhatikannya, _eoh_?"_

_Ia menyingkirkan lengan kanannya yang menutup wajah pucatnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Iris _obsidian _yang berkilat kemerahannya beralih pada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di bawah pohon tempat ia berada. Ia melengos perlahan sebelum kemudian kembali melakukan kegiatannya tadi—berusaha untuk tidur, alih-alih menghiraukan _namja _berwajah _aegyo _yang masih berdiri di bawah._

"_Yesung-_hyung_. Kau tahu, kalau terus seperti ini kau malah jadi terlihat seperti seorang pedofil—"_

Trakk_!_

—_suara ranting pohon yang patah, atau memang sengaja dipatahkan._

"_Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu, Lee Sungmin?"_

Namja _bernama Lee Sungmin itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya, tak peduli walau kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada dingin yang mengintimidasi seperti itu. __Toh ia sudah terlalu biasa mendengarnya. Hidup selama dua ratus tahun dengan _namja _dingin ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa terbiasa dengan semua sifat dari orang itu yang… sama sekali tidak ada baik-baiknya._

"_Ayolah, _hyung_, akui saja kalau kau sering ke tempat ini hanya untuk melihat anak itu, iya kan?"_

Namja _bernama Yesung itu memilih diam, tak ingin sekedar mengeluarkan kalimat sanggahan atau apapun karena toh yang diucapkan oleh _namja aegyo _itu memang benar. Katakanlah ia gila atau sejenisnya karena ia yang sebenarnya bukan manusia—lebih tepat disebut _vampire_—tertarik dengan seorang manusia. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya dengan itu, namun yang agak membuat seorang Lee Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya mengetahui hobi baru orang ini adalah kenyataan kalau yang membuatnya tertarik itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun! Garisbawahi itu, sembilan tahun! Memangnya orang ini pedofil atau apa? Tidakkah ia sadar dengan usianya yang sudah ratusan tahun itu?_

_Baru saja Lee Sungmin akan membuka mulutnya lagi, berusaha untuk membuat _namja _es ini mengeluarkan suaranya, ketika suara lain—suara seorang _yeoja_—bernada lembut menginterupsi keduanya._

"Annyeong_…?"_

_Keduanya serempak menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang _yeoja _tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka. Jaraknya dengan kedua _vampire pureblood _itu hanya beberapa meter, namun cukup membuat Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa kehadirannya bisa tidak terasa sama sekali? Ditambah… kenapa bau darahnya bahkan tidak tercium sedikit pun? Seburuk-buruknya indera penciuman seorang _vampire, _bau darah manusia itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak akan tercium sama sekali. Jadi… sebenarnya siapa _yeoja _ini?_

_Yesung hanya meliriknya dari sudut matanya, sebelum kemudian menatap ke arah lain. Ia tahu siapa wanita ini. Ayolah, kalau selama hampir satu bulan ini ia memperhatikan anak itu—dan tentu saja keluarganya, ia sudah pasti mengetahui, kalau tidak mau dibilang mengenal, wanita ini. Jelas, wanita ini adalah sang ibu dari kedua bersaudara Kim itu._

"_Namaku… Park Jungsoo. Boleh aku minta bantuan kalian?" ujarnya, dengan senyum tak juga lepas dari wajahnya._

_Sungmin baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya ketika ucapannya terpotong (lagi)._

"_Aku tahu siapa kalian, tanpa perlu kalian beritahu pun."_

_Dan kali ini Sungmin lebih memilih untuk diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat wanita itu. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir akan kemungkinannya menyerang wanita itu karena bau darahnya yang tidak tercium sedikit pun justru membuatnya seperti berhadapan dengan mayat hidup—yang cantik._

_Yesung mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kalimat itu. Tahu soal mereka? Itu sama saja menjelaskan kalau wanita ini juga tahu kalau ia selalu berada di sekitar kediaman mereka, tapi wanita ini malah bersikap biasa saja, seolah mereka berdua ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyaknya manusia di luar sana._

"_Tolong... lindungi kedua anakku..."_

"Mwo_?"_

_._

_._

"...woon-_hyung_... Jongwoon-_hyung_..."

Yesung membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Cahaya jingga seketika menyapa sepasang retinanya, membuatnya segera sadar kalau senja mulai menjelang. _Sudah sesore ini? Berapa lama aku tidur?_

"Jongwoon-_hyung_..."

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, didapatinya Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"_Wae_?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ragu. Antara harus mengatakannya atau tidak, walau sebenarnya itu cukup membuatnya heran juga. Ini kan rumahnya, untuk apa ia melapor segala sesuatu yang terjadi di tempat ini pada _vampire _tidak jelas ini, seolah ia pemiliknya saja. Namun entah kenapa, walau ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut, rasanya ia harus selalu mengatakan apapun yang terjadi di rumah ini pada _namja _bermata sipit ini. Terasa lebih... aman?

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, menunggu Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lagi. Heran sebenarnya, dengan perubahan sikap _namja _berkulit semi-pucat ini. Padahal tadi pagi—sebelum ia membuatnya tertidur secara paksa—orang ini agak sedikit takut padanya, kenapa sekarang malah bersikap seolah mereka ini sudah mengenal lama? _Err_, sebenarnya itu memang kenyataannya sih...

"Kelihatannya ada orang yang masuk rumah ini waktu kau dan aku tidur..."

"_Mwo_?"

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi lain yang ditunjukkan oleh Yesung selain ekspresi dingin yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin menabok kepala besarnya. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau _vampire _ini bukan orang yang berhati dingin—walau dari luar terlihat seperti itu.

"Rumah ini jadi kelihatan lebih bersih—walau tidak sepenuhnya bersih sih. Ditambah lagi... di dapur sudah ada makanan dan beberapa bahan makanan. Padahal seingatku, aku tidak membeli atau membawanya sama sekali…"

Yesung diam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya, kesal. Pertanyaan yang sangat retoris. "Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa aku mengatakannya padamu?"

Yesung tidak lagi menghiraukan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya hanya dengan melihat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada rumah ini ketika Kyuhyun datang. _Benar juga, orang itu kan masih tinggal di kota ini. Sudah jelas ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak ini…_

_._

_._

Lee Hyukjae mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Matanya sesekali mengikuti langkah seorang _namja _berwajah _aegyo_ yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir di dekatnya layaknya sebuah setrika. Ia yang tadinya ingin berkonsentrasi dengan televisi di hadapannya harus pasrah merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan tidak jelas yang dilakukan oleh _namja _tertua yang tinggal di rumah ini tapi kadang bersikap seolah ia _maknae _di tempat ini. _Hell, _apa ia tidak sadar kalau usianya sebenarnya sudah hampir mencapai angka dua ratus lima puluh tahun?

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain melakukan hal tidak jelas begitu dan membiarkanku tenang menonton?"

_Namja _itu memang menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya, namun ia malah mendekati Hyukjae—atau Eunhyuk, membuat yang bersangkutan langsung menyesali perbuatannya yang tadi menyuruh _hyung_nya itu untuk berhenti mondar-mandir. Tahu begini lebih baik ia langsung kabur saja tadi ke rumah Donghae, karena ia tahu, setelah ini sang _hyung_ pasti akan merajuk.

"Hyukkie-_ya… _dia belum pulang juga~"

Benar kan?

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Ayolah, _hyung_, dia kan bukan anak kecil. Kurasa dia tidak akan kena masalah sedikit pun... asal ia bisa menahan nafsunya untuk tidak sembarangan menyerang orang dan menghisap darahnya..."

_Plak_.

"_Appo, hyung_..." ringis Eunhyuk ketika sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan indah di kepalanya.

"Justru karena itu! Walau dalam umur manusia dia sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun, kalau dalam wujud begitu dia masih anak-anak, _babo_!"

Eunhyuk memutar matanya. Kadang-kadang ia merasa kalau _hyung_nya itu terlalu berlebihan kalau menyangkut masalah orang itu. Ayolah, yang ditemuinya itu kan adiknya—yang sudah lima tahun tidak ia temui. Kalaupun orang itu hilang kendali dan malah menyerangnya, di tempat itu ada Yesung yang jauh lebih berpengalaman mengurusi hal ini daripada _hyung_nya ini ataupun dirinya yang hanya seorang _half-blood_.

"Sudahlah, kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau hanya terlalu khawatir, Sungmin-_hyung_."

_Namja aegyo _itu—Sungmin—hanya bisa diam mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan itu yang dikhawatirkannya. Lagipula ia tahu, kalau melihat bagaimana sikap orang itu, ia justru bisa menebak kalau dia pasti tidak akan menemuinya—terutama dengan keberadaan Yesung di sana. Ada hal lain yang mengganggunya, dan itu sudah ia rasakan sejak tadi siang.

Eunhyuk menatap heran ke arah _hyung_ angkatnya itu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, memutuskan walau selama apapun ia diam di sini, ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menonton televisi, lebih baik ia ke rumah _namjachingu_nya saja.

"_Hyung_, aku pergi ke tempat Hae..."

Dan belum sempat Sungmin membalas ucapannya, Eunhyuk telah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Yang kukhawatirkan itu justru keberadaan Choi Siwon di kota ini..." ucapnya—pelan.

.

.

Zhoumi meneliti setiap kalimat yang dilihatnya pada buku di hadapannya. Kacamata membingkai iris gelapnya. Sesekali kedua alisnya berkerut ketika ditemukannya kalimat yang sulit terbaca. Wajar saja, mengingat buku ini bahkan lebih tua dari usianya, tentu tulisan yang ada di dalamnya sangat sulit dibaca. Ia hanya tidak sengaja menemukan buku ini ketika berkeliling perpustakaan tadi siang, namun ternyata cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Hampir semua sejarah di kota ini ada dalam buku itu—walau ia tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tidak selamanya semua sejarah yang tertulis dalam buku sejarah itu benar tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun.

Dan satu kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik olehnya dari seluruh halaman yang telah ia baca. Kelihatannya kejadian lima tahun yang lalu sengaja ditutupi entah karena apa.

_Cklek_.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika didengarnya suara pintu yang terbuka. Saat ini ia tengah berada di salah satu penginapan di kota ini. Tak ada hotel di kota ini, hanya beberapa penginapan berukuran sedang yang menyebar di beberapa sudut kota. Tidak masalah dengan itu, lagipula ia memang butuh tempat yang cukup tenang seperti ini. Setidaknya untuk membuatnya dan Henry sedikit merasa tenang.

"_Gege_…?"

"_Nde_?"

Henry duduk di depan Zhoumi. Keduanya berbagi kamar yang sama, namun Zhoumi memilih untuk tidur di sofa, karena semua kamar yang diperuntukkan bagi dua orang sudah penuh dan hanya tersisa kamar untuk satu orang. Malas mencari penginapan lain—yang pastinya memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh—mereka pun memilih penginapan ini. Selain karena berada hampir di pusat kota, tempat ini juga cukup dekat dengan perpustakaan. Namun resikonya adalah, ia harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak 'menyerang' sang _namjachingu_ kalau tidak mau berakhir dengan tendangan di perut.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Zhoumi sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya secara penuh dari buku yang dibacanya. Ia menutup buku itu dan kini menatap ke arah Henry. "_Wae_? Sejak kapan aku melarangmu untuk bertanya?"

"Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan kota ini…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau kan pernah tinggal di kota ini enam tahun yang lalu, bisa tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa jumlah _half-blood _di kota ini sangat banyak?"

Henry menatap Zhoumi dengan tatapan penuh harap. Jujur saja ini mengganggunya, walau sebenarnya ada banyak hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya terutama _namja _bernama Choi Siwon itu dan apa yang menyebabkan _gege_nya ini terkejut mendengar nama itu.

Zhoumi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melepas kacamatanya. "Kurasa jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu, karena… kota ini adalah tempat dimana para vampir _pure-blood _dan manusia bisa tinggal bersama."

"_Mwo_?"

"Dulunya di kota ini hanya ada para _pure-blood _yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit dan manusia saja. Seiring waktu berlalu, kelihatannya karena ketertarikan para _pure-blood _ini pada manusia, membuat mereka malah menjalin hubungan—entah itu didasari perasaan cinta atau tidak—dan hal itulah yang menciptakan banyaknya _half-blood _di tempat ini…"

"Dan bertumpuk di kota ini? Padahal sebagian manusia atau _pure-blood _yang pernah tinggal di tempat ini lebih memilih untuk segera pergi dari kota kecil ini…"

Zhoumi tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat itu. _Namjachingu_nya ini memang masih terlalu polos dan naif. "Kau tahu kan kalau _half-blood _itu lahir dari sepasang manusia dan _vampire pure-blood _yang melakukan hubungan seksual? Mereka berwujud manusia sehari-harinya, namun pada beberapa waktu tertentu insting mereka sebagai _vampire _akan bangkit. Tidak akan ada yang menerima mereka, baik itu di kalangan manusia atau _vampire _sekalipun."

Henry mengerjapkan kedua matanya berusaha mencerna perkataan _gege_nya itu.

"Manusia tidak akan menerima mereka karena mereka memang bukan manusia biasa. Walau berwujud manusia, tapi mereka memiliki kemampuan lain sebagai _vampire _yang tentu saja adakalanya membuat para manusia itu merasa takut. Para _vampire _pun tidak akan menerima mereka…"

"Eh? _Wae_? Padahal kan kalau dipikir lagi mereka tidak ada bedanya…"

Zhoumi tertawa kecil. "Kau ini benar-benar keturunan _vampire hunter _atau bukan sih? Kenapa hal seperti ini saja masih harus kau tanyakan padaku?"

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Yang _vampire hunter _itu kakekku dan bukan aku, koala-_gege_..."

Tawa hampir saja meledak dari bibir Zhoumi kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau _namja _di hadapannya ini gampang ngambek. Ia menghela nafasnya, sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi, melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda. "Kau tahu kan sebagian besar dari para _pure-blood _itu adalah makhluk yang angkuh—walau beberapa di antaranya masih bisa berbaur dengan manusia. Mereka tidak akan mau menerima kehadiran para _half-blood _karena dalam darah mereka juga terdapat darah manusia. Selain itu..."

Henry memandang Zhoumi penuh rasa ingin tahu. Jujur saja, walau ia pernah dijelaskan mengenai keberadaan makhluk semi-immortal ini, tapi mengenai para _half-blood _ia justru buta sama sekali. Entah apa alasan kakeknya sendiri tidak menjelaskan soal ini padanya.

"…kekuatan para _half-blood _dikabarkan melebihi para _pure-blood _itu sendiri. Kurasa itu bisa jadi alasan yang cukup kuat kenapa para _pure-blood _ini bisa begitu membenci para _half-blood_. Karena itu… kota ini mungkin satu-satunya tempat yang cocok bagi mereka tanpa harus merasa asing dengan dunia itu sendiri."

"Eh? Itu serius?"

Zhoumi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi dalam kasus ini, mungkin ada beberapa _pure-blood _yang bisa dijadikan pengecualian."

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Sudahlah... sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Lagipula besok kita masih ada sedikit pekerjaan."

"Ah, satu lagi..."

"Hm?"

"Ng... kau tahu kan kalau darah _vampire _itu beracun... kalau manusia yang tanpa sengaja meminum darahnya dan berubah jadi _vampire, _mereka itu disebut apa?"

Zhoumi diam. Sudah ia duga, sepolos apapun anak ini, otaknya masih terbilang cukup jenius dan ia sudah bisa menebak kalau anak ini akan menanyakan hal ini. Ia menghela nafasnya—agak berat.

"_Servant_. _Vampire _yang akan terus mengikuti dan bergantung pada _pure-blood _yang darahnya telah mereka minum... mereka juga bukan makhluk yang semi-_immortal_—"

—_sama seperti orang itu._

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu sofa yang masih berada dalam kondisi yang agak baik—kalau tidak mau dibilang buruk. Sepasang matanya fokus memandang _namja _lain yang juga tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengannya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, namun ia tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya ketika melihat orang itu. Bukan, bukan tampan atau mempesona, karena kedua kata itu bahkan terlalu biasa untuk menggambarkannya. Apa ya...? Mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut... indah? Entahlah...

Iris gelapnya terus memperhatikan Yesung yang tenggelam dalam buku yang cukup tebal di sela-sela jarinya. Surai hitamnya jatuh menutupi dahinya dan sesekali tertiup angin yang menyusup masuk dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. _Cross _yang menghiasi lehernya dan salah satu telinganya berkilau memantulkan cahaya. Jubah hitam yang biasa dikenakannya terlepas dan saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih. Entahlah, baginya itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Yesung sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, terlihat seolah ia sedang serius menekuni bacaan di hadapannya. Tidak, tidak. Kalau mau jujur, ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan buku yang ada dalam genggamannya karena ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Pikiran Cho Kyuhyun yang terdengar jelas dalam benaknya.

Berkat dirinya yang telah menghisap darah _namja _itu membuatnya bisa dengan mudah membaca pikirannya—entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Dan hal ini adakalanya sebenarnya agak mengganggunya—terutama sekali kalau yang kau dengar dalam pikirannya itu adalah sesuatu mengenai dirimu sendiri. Bukannya ia narsis atau apa, tapi mendengar ada orang yang memuji _appearance_nya ia sedikit merasa senang juga. Hanya ada satu kata yang sebenarnya cukup mengganggu. Indah? Tak adakah kata lain yang lebih cocok lagi? Memangnya ia ini lukisan, apa?

Yesung menutup bukunya agak keras, membuat Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari kegiatannya memandangi dirinya. "Bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku dan menyebutku 'indah' dalam benakmu? Agak risih rasanya, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Benar juga, kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa kalau pikirannya itu bisa dibaca oleh _namja _di hadapannya ini?

Yesung berjalan menuju ranjang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu sisi ranjang. Benda itu cukup luas. Setidaknya bisa menampung dua orang. Dan ia masih tahu diri untuk menyisakan satu bagian lainnya untuk _namja _berambut coklat ini. Biar bagaimana pun ini rumah anak itu kan?

"Jongwoon-_hyung_, kau mau apa?"

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya. _Kau tahu, aku merindukan saat-saat dimana kau memanggilku dengan nama 'Yesung-_hyung_'._

"Tidur."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. _Memangnya _vampire _bisa tidur tengah malam?_

"Pada dasarnya, kami ini sama seperti manusia. Butuh istirahat dan makan. Yang membedakan hanyalah jenis makanan yang kami makan. Kecuali kalau kau seorang _half-blood _dimana jenis makananmu adalah makanan manusia dan juga darah…"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya berkomunikasi seperti ini sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya ia jadi bisa lebih sering mendengar suara _baritone _yang baginya terdengar sangat indah itu.

"Lagipula… dengan darahmu yang kuminum semalam, itu cukup untukku setidaknya bertahan hingga lima hari ke depan…"

Sontak Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Benar juga, pantas saja _vampire _ini tidak berusaha untuk mencari darah lagi. Ternyata itu sebabnya. Rasanya jadi seperti menyerahkan diri secara sukarela pada sang pemangsa.

"Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah terlalu larut, dan sekuat-kuatnya manusia, kalian juga butuh istirahat kan?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Tidur? Di rumah ini, satu-satunya ranjang yang bisa dipakai hanya ada di ruangan ini dan itu… sudah digunakan oleh orang ini. Masa sih…

"Kita tidur bersama?"

Yesung membuka matanya dan seketika mengerutkan alisnya. "Memangnya mau bagaimana lagi? Cara bicaramu itu seolah kau ini seorang perawan yang akan diperkosa saja…"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sementara rona merah mulai menjalar pipinya. _Ya Tuhan, hanya dengan berada di dekatnya saja kadang aku merasa aneh, dan sekarang aku malah harus satu ranjang dengannya?_

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kyuhyun sebenarnya, karena ia sendiri sebenarnya agak mengantuk. Dengan langkah yang ragu, ia mendekati ranjang lalu berbaring di salah satu bagian yang masih kosong—menjaga jarak dirinya dengan sang _vampire_.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu, jadi sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Dan hentikan pikiranmu itu, berisik."

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan mengerang kesal, sebelum kemudian membuatnya memutuskan untuk segera terbang ke alam mimpi saja.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan, ketika disadarinya Kyuhyun telah terlelap. Ia mendudukkan dirinya kemudian menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur.

Masih belum berubah sedikit pun. Raut wajah bak malaikat ketika tertidur—walau ia tahu ketika _namja _ini terbangun jangan harap bisa melihat wajah sesuci ini. Tangan kirinya terulur, mengusap perlahan pipi kanan Kyuhyun, beralih pada surai kecoklatan yang menutupi matanya.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun hampir tidak ada lagi. Perlahan, direngkuhnya tubuh yang telah banyak mengalami perkembangan ini. Siapa sangka kini tinggi badan anak ini sudah agak melebihinya, padahal dulu anak ini selalu berada di bawahnya.

"_Jalljayo, Kyunnie chagiya~"_

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **_annyeong_… saya _comeback _dengan updatean fic ini. xD Ada yang menanti? #plak. Oke, jujur aja, fic ini termasuk dari salah satu fic yang bikin otak saya capek selain Mine and Yours. ._. Kenapa? Karena mesti banyak yang dijelasin dan saya males. -.-" #digeplak. Makanya updatenya agak lama. ._. #alesan.

Mari kita masuk _review corner_~ xD

KyuKi Yanagishita — Iya nih, lagi seneng bikin teka-teki, biarpun malah jadi stress sendiri. xD Siwon? Gimana nanti aja deh. #plak

Imcherlonntan — flashbacknya baru di sudut pandang Yesung, buat Kyunya, di chapter-chapter depan. :)

Y — haha, yang bikinnya juga malah jadi stress sendiri. ~.~ Apa ini masih tetep sepotong2? O.o

Sicacraftiesmile — gak bisa asap sayangnya. ~.~ Yang Mine and Yours-nya update minggu depan kemungkinannya. ._.a Waduh, baru kali ini saya ketemu reader narsis. xD

Cloud3024 — Jawaban untuk semua pertanyaannya... kapan-kapan aja dijawab dalam cerita. ~.~ #plak

Cloud'yeppa —kemungkinan bakal jadi cinta segitiga sih. xD Atau mungkin bisa jadi segi empat malah. #eh

BluePrince14 — Kenapa ya? .a #plak. Kapan-kapan dijelasin deh, yang pasti gak sekarang-sekarang. xD #duagh

Yesungitsmine — kan biar seru. =3= hah? Emang saya penuh misteri? Galau sih iya... #eh Gak dosa ah, malah bagus. =3= #apanya

Cloudyeye — Siwon vampire juga. Ntar sama saya dibikin lebih bingung lagi deh. xD #diinjek

magie april — Gak semuanya kok, ada beberapa yang manusia. :) Soal Halfblood sama Pureblood udah dijelasin di sini. :)

aiiukiu — di sini masa lalunya baru dilihat dari sudut pandang Yesung dulu. Dari Kyunya nanti aja. xD

Fitri MY — gomawo, chingu. Udah lanjut. :)

Tria 407203 — Gak bisa cepet sih, soalnya banyak yang harus dipikirin buat penjelasannya sih. ~.~

Ayuni — Eh? Pinter? O.o Gomawo. xD Saya baru buka sedikit masa lalunya Yesung di sini. Yang lainnya, kapan-kapan aja. xD

Yosh, sekian dari saya, minal aidzin walfaidzin ya chingudeul. xD Masih suasana lebaran ini, jadi belum telat kan~ #plak.

_RnR?_

_See you on the next chapter and the other story~_

_._

_~Praise Youth and it will Prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

—**My Heart is Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T to M **

**Pair: YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun), slight HaeHyuk, HanChul, ZhouRy, KangTeuk (on the past), and other couples.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Supernatural**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, GS for Leeteuk, dll.**

**Ket: _italic: _flashback. _Italic, center: flashback dalam flashback._**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

_Yesung bersandar pada batang pohon yang agak lebat. Kedua matanya ia tutup, berusaha untuk tidur. Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini, dimana matahari bersinar cukup terik di atas sana. Ini musim panas, dan ia benci itu. Karena di musim ini matahari dengan senang hati selalu bersinar dengan—atau baginya terlalu—terik. Hidup selama tiga ratus tahun lebih tidak menjadikannya bisa bersahabat dengan benda panas berbentuk bulat yang berada di langit itu. Memang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan mitos di dunia ini yang mengatakan kalau makhluk seperti dirinya takut dengan matahari. Tidak, itu salah. Matahari bukan sesuau yang menakutkan tapi sesuatu yang patut dibenci. Tidak akan membuatnya mati terbakar, tapi akan membuatnya sedikit kehilangan tenaganya dan memperburuk suasana hatinya—yang memang selalu buruk menurut Sungmin._

_Kalau saja bukan karena anak itu ia tidak akan mau berada di tempat ini dan lebih memilih untuk diam di kamarnya saja._

"_Yesung-_hyung_!"_

_Yesung membuka kedua matanya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun dengan helaian berwarna coklat yang menghiasi kepalanya. Kedua matanya berbinar senang, kelihatannya anak ini menemukan sesuatu yang agak menarik perhatiannya._

Vampire pure-blood _itu mendesah pelan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian anak ini, bisa ia pastikan kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan. Ia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan kini menatap lurus pada anak laki-laki tersebut. "_Waeyo_?"_

"_Temani aku ke kota." Jawabnya, singkat tapi cukup untuk membuat _vampire _berwajah _stoic _itu memiliki hasrat untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat._

_Benar kan dugaannya? Anak ini memang benar-benar merepotkan. Sudah jelas ia benci terpapar sinar matahari—dan sudah jelas pula anak ini mengetahuinya—masih saja ia diminta untuk menemaninya ke kota, yang artinya ia pasti akan terkena sinar matahari lebih banyak dari biasanya._

"_Ya, _hyung_?"_

"_Kenapa harus aku? Ajak saja kakakmu atau Sungmin saja sekalian. Kurasa ia justru akan dengan senang hati menemanimu."_

_Anak itu mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Pertanda buruk bagi Yesung sebenarnya, karena ketika anak ini sudah bersikap seperti ini maka akan diikuti dengan sebuah rajukan dan _puppy eyes_ kalau ia tetap bersikeras menolak permintaannya._

_Manja—kemungkinan karena anak ini adalah yang paling muda di antara keluarga Kim lainnya. Heran sejujurnya, kenapa enam tahun yang lalu ia bisa tertarik pada anak ini?_

"_Aku maunya denganmu, _hyung_. Wookie-_hyung_ dan Sungmin-_hyung _selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan aku selalu diabaikan. Memangnya kau mau kalau aku malah jadi seperti patung kolam kalau mengajak mereka berdua?"_

_Oke, yang pertama merajuk. Ia masih bisa tahan sebenarnya._

"_Kalau begitu tidak usah pergi, mudah kan?"_

"Hyung_~~"_

_Baiklah, ini godaan paling berat. _Pout _yang manis di bibirnya dan _puppy eyes_? Siapapun tolong selamatkan ia dari tempat ini. Kalau seperti ini ia bukannya tidak akan menolak permintaan anak ini, yang ada ia justru akan 'menyerang'—bukan dalam artian negatif… err… atau negatif bagi beberapa orang mungkin—anak ini._

_Yesung menghela nafas. Ia selalu menang kalau harus berdebat dengan Sungmin, yang berakhir dengan _namja aegyo _itu merajuk pada siapapun yang dikenalnya. Tapi setiap kali ia berusaha untuk membantah permintaan anak ini, ia bahkan tidak memiliki sedikitpun kesempatan untuk sekedar mengatakan tidak dan berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihaknya. Tidak, karena ia selalu saja—ikhlas atau tidak tapi mayoritas adalah tidak—menuruti permintaan anak yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak enam tahun yang lalu itu._

"Arraseo_, kita pergi sekarang. Kau puas?" Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, membersihkan sedikit debu dan beberapa daun kering yang menempel di tubuhnya lalu menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan kedua alis berkerut._

_Anak itu tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung memeluk leher sang _vampire_. "_Gomawo, hyung~"

_Yesung menghela nafasnya. Kelihatannya anak ini berbakat jadi aktor. Cepat sekali _mood_nya berubah begini._

"_Kyuhyun_-ah_..."_

"Nde_?"_

"_Lepaskan pelukanmu. Kau berat."_

_._

_._

_Yesung mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya. Tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi tetap saja cukup untuk membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Tidak disangka, dibalik tubuh Kyuhyun—anak yang selalu bersamanya ini—yang terbilang kurus untuk anak seusianya, ia bisa memukul dirinya dengan cukup keras... err... atau lebih tepatnya menggeplak kepalanya hanya karena ia menyebutnya 'berat'._

_Kedua iris gelapnya kini ia alihkan pada anak laki-laki—sumber dari segala masalahnya selama ini—yang berjalan tepat di depannya. Ia merapatkan topi dan _long coat _yang dikenakannya. Setidaknya kedua benda itu bisa melindunginya dari sinar matahari—yang sangat ia kutuk itu._

_Yesung menghela nafasnya. Sedikit merasa aneh, walau sudah enam tahun berlalu. Pada akhirnya, ia yang dulu hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari kejauhan kini malah selalu bersamanya—menemaninya kemanapun anak itu pergi, itu pun kalau ia memang sedang ada _mood _untuk melakukannya. Toh masih ada Sungmin yang malah dengan senang hati menemani kedua bersaudara Kim beda usia dan beda sifat itu kemana pun mereka ingin—yang kadangkala berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang merajuk gara-gara diabaikan keduanya. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah... kadang—atau malah seringkali—Kyuhyun justru hanya ingin ditemani olehnya saja, entah itu berjalan-jalan seperti sekarang ini, duduk diam di perpustakaan atau bahkan tidur._

_Yesung terus menatap Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan dengan penuh semangat di depannya. Yah, anak itu jarang keluar rumah dan berjalan di tengah kota begini, jadi ekspresi seperti itu wajar saja ditunjukkan olehnya._

_Ia kembali terbayang kejadian enam tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika sang ibu dari kedua Kim itu meminta tolong padanya—dan Sungmin—untuk menjaga kedua anaknya..._

_._

_._

"_Tolong... lindungi kedua anakku..."_

"Mwo_?"_

_Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, berpikir kalau apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu bukan sesuatu yang nyata—atau mungkin hanya ilusi pendengaran. Sementara Yesung yang tadinya tidak berniat untuk menaruh perhatian pada _yeoja _itu kini benar-benar memberikan perhatiannya—heran dan... penasaran._

"Ahjumma—"

_Ucapan Sungmin terhenti ketika sang _yeoja _memberikan _deathglare _padanya._

"_Aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil '_ahjumma_'. Anakku saja baru dua."_

Kalau kau sudah punya dua anak, _'ahjumma_' itu sudah panggilan yang cocok. _Batin Sungmin, _facepalm_—hanya dalam hatinya, ia tidak berani mengutarakannya langsung. Melihat perangainya ini, kelihatannya _yeoja _ini adalah tipe orang yang kalau dalam kondisi normal adalah jelmaan malaikat, tapi kalau _mood_nya sedang _down _bisa berubah menjadi jelmaan iblis._

"_Err... baiklah, Jungsoo-_ssi..._ apa yang sedang anda maksud?" Setidaknya—walau ia bukan orang yang bisa akrab dengan manusia—ia harus bersikap sopan padanya, jangan seperti _hyung_nya yang benar-benar tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali._

Yeoja _bernama Park Jungsoo itu hanya tersenyum—canggung. Bingung darimana ia harus memulai atau apa yang harus dijelaskannya. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa diterima secara masuk akal. Malah ini terkesan agak janggal. Tapi... yah, mau bagaimana lagi, intuisi—atau mungkin sebenarnya penglihatannya—tidak pernah salah, terutama dengan segala hal yang akan berakibat buruk nantinya. Dan keberadaan dua makhluk ini di dekatnya entah kenapa seolah mengisyaratkan kalau dua orang ini justru yang akan jadi penyelamatnya—walau baru kali ini ia bertatap muka secara langsung dengan keduanya._

"_Yah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya, tapi yang jelas... kedua anakku... entah berapa tahun lagi—aku tidak tahu secara rinci tapi yang pasti bukan dalam waktu dekat—akan mengalami sesuatu yang... yah... mungkin sangat buruk... dan... menurut... ng... apa ya tepatnya... ah... penglihatan—"_

"_Ramalan maksud anda?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini dan ia yakin kalau _hyung_nya yang... sudah turun dari pohon itu juga sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya sejak awal._

"_Yah..." Jungsoo mengusap tengkuknya perlahan—kebiasaannya di kala gugup atau bingung, "kurasa bisa disebut begitu juga sih..."_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Kurasa hanya kalian yang bisa membantuku saat ini."_

_Kedua _vampire _berdarah murni itu semakin mengerutkan alisnya—terlalu bingung. Keduanya saling berpandangan, berusaha mencari siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka mengerti apa yang sedang dimaksud orang ini. Namun nihil._

"_Anda tidak salah orang kan?" Sungmin kembali bertanya—defensif._

_Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya—tegas. Menyiratkan bahwa ia memang tidak main-main dengan permintaannya._

"Oemma!_"_

_Ketiga orang di bawah pohon itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, memotong satu kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Sungmin._

_Seorang anak berambut coklat berlari menghampiri mereka, dan hal itu sukses membuat Yesung membulatkan kedua matanya. Anak itu yang selalu menjadi perhatiannya selama ini dan kini justru berada di dekatnya? Ia sedang tidak dipermainkan oleh _illusionist _manapun kan?_

"_Kyunnie? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Jungsoo berjongkok, menyamakan posisi tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Aku bosan. Wookie-_hyung_ dan _appa _malah masuk ke rumah dan meninggalkanku di teras." Jawabnya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Membuat Yesung kini mengalihkan perhatiannya sepenuhnya dari sang anak—dan juga membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya._

Yang begini kau bilang bukan pedofil, _hyung_? Lalu apa? Maniak? _Batin Sungmin. Yesung memberikan _deathglare_nya pada sang _namja aegyo_ dan Sungmin hanya menatap ke arah lain, pura-pura tidak sadar. _Aigoo_, ia lupa kalau _hyung_nya ini bisa membaca pikirannya._

"_Ah, _oemma_, mereka siapa?" Anak itu kini menunjuk pada dua _vampire _yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka._

_Jungsoo baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika anak itu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya._

"_Yang bersandar di pohon itu… kepalanya besar…"_

_Trekk!_

_Yesung mencengkram batang pohon di dekatnya hingga retak. Kepala besar? Apa anak ini mengajaknya untuk perang? Ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan mendekati sang anak yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan polos layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya._

_Sungmin hanya meringis kecil—dengan sedikit menahan tawanya. Ia bahkan tidak berani mengungkit masalah kepala _hyung_nya yang… memang besar itu—karena ia tahu resikonya. Dan kini, anak berusia sembilan tahun ini dengan polosnya malah mengungkit masalah sesensitif itu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, ia akan dengan senang hati kabur secepatnya._

_Yesung berjongkok di hadapan sang anak, menatapnya intens dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Bocah, siapa namamu?"_

"_Ng… **Kim Kyuhyun**…"_

"_Berusahalah untuk bersikap lebih sopan lagi, karena aku akan selalu mengawasimu mulai sekarang."_

_Jungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh _vampire_—yang diperkirakannya adalah yang tertua di antara keduanya—itu pada anak keduanya. Mengawasinya? Itu artinya orang ini menerima permintaannya kan?_

"_Jungsoo-_ssi_, kelihatannya kalau dilihat dari cara bicara _hyung_ku itu… mau tidak mau… aku juga akan menerimanya—"_

—lagipula kalau aku tetap menolak, orang itu pasti akan dengan senang hati menyeretku. _Lanjut Sungmin—dalam benaknya._

_Jungsoo tersenyum tipis, tapi masih dapat terlihat. "_Gomawo_..."_

"_Ah!" Sungmin tersentak, ada sesuatu yang baru saja terlintas dalam benaknya, "sebenarnya... anda itu siapa?_

_Jungsoo menggigit bibirnya—ragu. "Itu..."_

_._

_._

"_Huwaa..." _BRUKKK_!_

_Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang... baru saja terjatuh dengan posisi wajah menyentuh jalanan. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya jatuh, tapi ia bisa menebak kalau ini pasti disebabkan oleh kecerobohan anak ini._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdiri tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun, tak berniat untuk menolongnya atau sekedar membantunya untuk berdiri._

"_Tch... memangnya kau pikir aku sedang apa, _hyung_? Bernyanyi?" Dengus Kyuhyun, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas trotoar—mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya lalu mengusap wajah—atau mungkin hidung—yang sempat menyentuh jalanan dengan manisnya._

"_Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau malah dengan cerobohnya jatuh seperti anak kecil begitu? Aku bahkan ragu kalau usiamu sekarang ini sudah lima belas tahun."_

"Yaa_! _Hyung_! Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menyindirku, kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk membantuku berdiri?" pekik Kyuhyun—dilengkapi dengan _deathglare _gratis untuk sang _vampire_, walau ia tahu kalau itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuk _namja _dingin itu._

"_Dan kalau kau punya waktu untuk membentakku, kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk berdiri sendiri?" Balas Yesung, dengan nada yang masih datar._

_Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Adakalanya, walau kata-kata yang selalu dikeluarkan olehnya selalu tajam, ia akan kalah adu mulut dengan _vampire _datar di hadapannya ini. Penyebabnya? Sudah jelas reaksi datar-datar saja yang dikeluarkannya—yang sungguh membuatnya benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menggeplak kepalanya sekeras mungkin. Ia berdiri, membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel padanya lalu menatap Yesung sambil mengerutkan alisnya dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya._

"Wae_?" Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Aku membencimu, _hyung_!" ucap Kyuhyun, sebelum kemudian ia membalikkan badannya, ingin beranjak dari tempat itu._

_Namun sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah pun, Yesung telah lebih dulu menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan membual. Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenciku, hm?" ucapnya sambil mencium leher _namja _yang setinggi lehernya itu._

"_Umh..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya—berusaha menyamarkan suara aneh yang akan keluar tiap kali _vampire _berambut hitam itu menciumnya, entah dimana pun. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Yesung, mau sekesal apapun ia padanya atau semenyebalkan apapun tingkah orang itu pada dirinya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Dan waktu kebersamaan mereka yang hampir melewati angka enam tahun itu cukup untuk membuat _namja _jenius itu menyadarinya, bahwa ia sebenarnya menyukai—ah, _aniyo_, tapi mencintainya. Usianya memang masih terlalu muda untuk merasakan perasaan ini, tapi tetap saja... walau bagaimana pun memang itu yang dirasakannya pada _namja _yang selalu menemani hari-harinya itu selama enam tahun terakhir ini._

"_Jawab aku... _chagiya_?" ucap Yesung—masih setia dengan kegiatannya mencium leher Kyuhyun, mengabaikan kalau saat ini mereka berada di tengah jalan—walau orang-orang tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan mereka. Terlalu biasa—bahkan kenyataan kalau Yesung adalah makhluk yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan penghuni kota ini juga mereka abaikan._

_Ah, dan mengenai panggilan sang _vampire _terhadap Kyuhyun... hanya satu penjelasan yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu... karena kedua orang yang berbeda jenis, usia dan sifat itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Enam tahun yang lalu, Yesung tertarik pada Kyuhyun—dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari kalau ketertarikan itu lambat laun berubah menjadi perasaan cinta._

_Dan tak butuh banyak komunikasi verbal bagi keduanya untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka ini._

"Y-yaa_! _Hyung_, lepaskan aku! Ini di tempat umum!" Kyuhyun berontak, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang diyakininya mulai memerah._

_Tak ingin membuat keributan tak berarti di tengah jalan seperti ini, Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya. Dan hal ini pun tak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun untuk segera menjauh dari tempat itu—setidaknya sampai warna wajahnya kembali normal seperti biasa._

_Yesung tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis dan hampir tak terlihat—melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Adakalanya, menggoda Kyuhyun menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya._

"_Huwaa!" _BRUUUKKK_!_

_Yesung memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Masa sih? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu anak ini jatuh, dan sekarang jatuh lagi?_

"Mianhae_, _gwaenchana_?"_

_Yesung tersentak. Ada suara lain yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya anak itu menabrak seseorang. Tapi, bau ini…_

_Ia bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya _namja_ yang ditabrak itu berusaha membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Yesung memperhatikan postur bertubuh tegap yang menundukkan tubuhnya—membuatnya tak bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya. Tapi satu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, rasanya orang ini terasa _familiar_…_

_Dan ketika, _namja _itu menegakkan tubuhnya, Yesung pun membulatkan kedua matanya._

"_Choi… Siwon…?"_

_._

_._

"_Hyung_? Jongwoon-_hyung_?"

Yesung tersentak ketika sebuah suara _bass _menginterupsi lamunannya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir. "_Wae_?"

"Kau melamun, _hyung_... Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yesung diam. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Matahari sudah terlihat—walau belum terasa terik. Kelihatannya ini masih pagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa—mungkin..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Benar-benar irit bicara. Bagaimana orang ini bisa berkomunikasi dengan sesamanya kalau cara bicaranya ini benar-benar membuat orang tidak tahan untuk memukulnya?

"_Hyung_...?"

"_Nde_?"

"Mau menemaniku?" Tanya Kyuhyun—ragu. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau melakukan ini, hanya saja... entah kenapa rasanya mungkin jauh lebih baik kalau _vampire _datar begini menemaninya.

"Apa?" Yesung mengerutkan alisnya—bingung lebih tepatnya. Bukannya kemarin-kemarin anak ini sedikit anti terhadap dirinya, kenapa sekarang malah memintanya untuk menemaninya—entah kemana pun itu?

"Temani aku ke kota." Ucap Kyuhyun—pelan.

Yesung tersentak. Ucapan anak ini sama dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dulu. Walau mereka orang yang sama. Rasanya seperti mengulang kejadian di masa lalu. Namun bedanya kali ini usia Kyuhyun bukan lagi lima belas tahun—bukan lagi seorang remaja labil yang kekanakan… mungkin.

"Untuk?"

"Ng…" Kyuhyun menggaruk pipinya—ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"Membeli sesuatu—mungkin."

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya—lagi. "Tidak perlu mengajakku segala kan?"

"Itu... rasanya... kalau bersama denganmu... mungkin akan jauh lebih aman?"

_Aman? Maksudnya?_

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang kini memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Ah, rasanya kalau terus seperti ini, ia seperti dibawa kembali ke masa lalu. Kyuhyun menuruni beberapa hal dari ibunya. Mulai dari kebiasaannya ketika gugup—juga sedikit kemampuannya, walau untuk yang ini ia yakin kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Yah… entah kenapa… rasanya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk—mungkin… makanya… ng… kupikir kalau aku mengajak _hyung_… setidaknya… itu bisa diatasi, mungkin…"

Yesung kembali terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu kembali membuka matanya. "Baiklah…"

_Toh sebenarnya aku masih terikat dengan janji itu—entah Kyuhyun ingat atau tidak._

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Inginnya sih ia memeluknya, tapi ia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan itu. "_Gomawo_, _hyung_…"

.

.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Kenapa ia melupakan fakta kalau ia sebenarnya masih belum bisa akrab dengan benda langit bernama matahari dan malah menerima ajakan Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya—entah kemana itu? Walau kini ia memakai pakaian serba tertutup (bukan jubah miliknya tapi pakaian Kyuhyun yang anak itu pinjamkan padanya), tetap saja sinar matahari mengenai tubuhnya dan itu… menyebalkan sejujurnya. Tahu begini ia tolak saja permintaan anak itu dan sekalian saja menyuruhnya untuk menunda kepergiannya itu menjadi sore hari. Setidaknya di jam itu sinar matahari sudah hampir tidak terasa panasnya.

Dan kini… ia mengutuk keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya. Mereka terpisah.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mendekati salah satu bangku yang berada di sekeliling air mancur di tengah kota dan duduk di atasnya. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk mencari Kyuhyun, toh ia masih bisa mencarinya nanti dengan menyusuri isi pikirannya. Ia menopang dagunya, memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ini sudah lima tahun berlalu semenjak terakhir kalinya ia berjalan di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Rasanya agak sedikit risih dan canggung. Terasa tidak nyaman karena biasanya ia hanya seorang diri di rumah itu dan hanya keheningan yang menemaninya.

"Hhh..."

Terlalu banyak yang berubah dengan kota ini, bahkan hanya dalam kurun waktu lima tahun. Dibandingkan dengan para _pure-blood_, jumlah _half-blood _yang kini berkeliaran di kota ini bahkan jauh lebih banyak. Kalau bisa, ia juga sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan kota ini. Kalau bisa. Nyatanya, ia tidak bisa—atau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa—meninggalkannya. Ia terlalu terikat dengan kota ini, sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang sudah, sedang dan akan terjadi yang membuatnya semakin terikat dengan tempat ini.

"Hhhh..."

Helaan nafas berikutnya. Apa ia terlalu lama menghilang dari kota ini? Rasanya ia sedikit merasa asing dengan tempat ini.

"Yesung... _hyung_?"

Yesung tersentak. Ia menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Dan seketika kedua matanya terbelalak.

"Lee Sungmin? Kim Ryeowook?"

_Deg_.

_Apa? _Yesung tersentak. Rasanya barusan ada hal yang membuatnya agak merinding. Ia _vampire _dan jarang sekali—atau malah hampir tidak pernah—merasa seperti ini. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Sensasi ini… terasa _familiar_…

Ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya saat ini dan… entah kenapa ia merasa kalau orang ini bukan orang asing.

"Yesung-_hyung_? _Gwaenchana_?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Banyak yang ingin ditanyakannya pada sang _hyung _yang sudah menghilang terlalu lama ini, namun melihat keadaannya yang terasa aneh—dan terlihat seperti tengah berwaspada terhadap sesuatu, mau tidak mau ia jadi merasa sedikit khawatir.

_Deg_.

Kali ini giliran Sungmin yang tersentak. Jadi ini... yang membuat Yesung agak aneh sekarang. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak perlu menebak siapa ini. Ia sudah tahu. Sejak dulu ia tahu kalau suata saat ini akan terjadi—hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka kalau justru kedatangan Kyuhyun lah yang memulai ini.

_Namja aegyo_ itu menggenggam tangan Ryeowook—_namja _berwajah manis yang bersamanya—erat. Ia tahu kalau tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk saat ini—terlalu banyak orang, terlalu riskan untuk orang itu. Hanya saja... yah... firasatnya agak buruk saat ini...

"Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yesung yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Orang itu sudah kembali dan kau tahu ini kan?"

.

.

"Ayolah, Shindong-_hyung_. Aku kan cuma ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di waktu lima tahun yang lalu. Di semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan ini—yang menjelaskan soal sejarah kota ini, tidak ada sedikitpun yang menjelaskan soal apa yang terjadi di waktu itu." Zhoumi mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya pada sang petugas perpustakaan, berharap dengan itu sang _librarian_ akan memberinya jawaban—walau sebenarnya Henry yang berada di sampingnya justru ingin muntah melihat wajah _gege_nya yang dimaksudkan untuk imut tapi yang terjadi malah terlihat amit-amit.

Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tanyakan padaku juga tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali."

_Pembohong_. Batin Zhoumi.

Saat ini ia dan sang kekasih sedang berada di perpustakaan, mengembalikan buku yang kemarin ia pinjam sekaligus berharap siapa tahu di tempat itu ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hari kepergiannya ke China itu. Yang ia tahu hanya separuh ceritanya—itu pun ia rasa sedikit dimodifikasi, mengingat Hangeng—orang yang menceritakan padanya—adalah kekasih dari seseorang yang… katakanlah… berperan besar dalam kejadian lima tahun yang lalu.

Dan hal itu berakhir dengan sia-sia. Tak ada seorang pun yang bersedia memberitahunya, padahal ini benar-benar penting, atau seseorang yang akan jadi korbannya.

"_Hyung_, lima tahun tidak bertemu denganku kau jadi jahat padaku ya~"

Shindong mendengus. "Mau kau rayu aku seperti apapun juga, jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Lagipula di waktu yang kau maksud itu memang tidak terjadi sesuatu yang istimewa atau layak diabadikan dalam sejarah."

Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak ada? Yang benar saja. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada orang itu dan seluruh keluarganya apa hanya bualan belaka? Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan bualan, ia tahu itu. Karena dua tahun yang lalu ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja… kenapa orang ini malah mengatakan tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tahun itu?

Henry tersentak. Bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Firasat buruk. Rasanya... akan terjadi sesuatu yang agak membahayakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Lalu... kenapa rasanya ada aura tidak mengenakkan yang berada di sekitar tempat ini?

Ia merogoh sakunya, menggenggam erat _cross _miliknya, berharap dengan menyentuhnya ia bisa sedikit merasa tenang.

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Zhoumi masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tidak memperhatikan kalau Shindong tengah merogoh sesuatu di dalam lacinya—kelihatannya tengah mencari sesuatu, ataupun keadaan Henry yang terlihat gelisah.

"Zhou…"

Zhoumi mendongak. "_Nde_?"

Shindong menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Zhoumi. "Heechul-_hyung_ menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu kalau kau ke sini dan menanyakan sesuatu padaku."

Kedua alis _namja _China itu berkerut, bingung. Ia menerima kertas itu dan membaca isinya:

"_Kalau kau bertanya pada orang yang menjawab tidak ada apa-apa, maka memang itu kenyataannya. Percayalah, bagi mereka tidak pernah ada kejadian buruk apapun itu yang pernah terjadi dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Datang dan temui aku di depan kantor walikota siang ini. Kau telat, maka aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Kim Heechul."_

Zhoumi semakin berkerut bingung. Apa maksudnya? Bagi mereka tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang pernah terjadi? Lalu…?

_Namja _China itu tersentak ketika disadarinya sesuatu. Benar, bisa saja terjadi hal seperti itu dan hanya Kim Heechul saja lah orang di kota ini yang bisa melakukan itu.

"_Gomawo, _Shindong-_hyung_. Kurasa tak ada lagi yang harus kutanyakan padamu. _Kajja, _Henli_-ya_."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Henry menjawab, Zhoumi telah lebih dulu menarik tangannya, meninggalkan Shindong yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kepergian keduanya.

"Masih saja aneh seperti dulu."

.

.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya perlahan—bingung. Jalanan di hadapannya benar-benar asing dan ia tidak tahu kemana harus melangkah. Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana ia harus menemukan Kim Jongwoon yang keberadaannya kini entah berada dimana.

Padahal ia hanya sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah toko—dan mereka pun terpisah.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Rasanya ia benar-benar merasa frustasi sekarang. Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di dekatnya, membuatnya tidak bisa fokus pada jalanan mana yang sedang ditujunya.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di hadapannya, hingga…

_BRUUKKK!_

"Aww…"

Ia menabrak—atau ditabrak—seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"_Mianhae… gwaenchana_?"

Sebuah tangan terulur padanya, membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Didapatinya seorang _namja _bertubuh atletis dan kelihatannya lebih tinggi daripada dirinya sedang tersenyum padanya dengan _gesture _layaknya orang yang sedang meminta maaf—dan memang itu sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun terpana. Bukan, bukan karena ketampanan atau pesona yang dimiliki orang itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Rasanya ia seperti pernah melihat orang ini. Tatapan matanya, gerak-geriknya, dan sebagainya—rasanya ia pernah melihat, ah bukan, tapi pernah bersama dengan orang yang seperti itu. Pertanyaannya adalah… kapan? Karena sejauh dari ingatannya sejak kecil hingga kini, hanya ada kenangan bersama dengan keluarga Cho saja.

"Hei?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "_N-nde_?"

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Ah, bukan hanya orang ini yang terasa _familiar_, tapi situasi saat ini juga. Entah kenapa rasanya ia seperti pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Tapi… itu mustahil… tidak mungkin kalau boleh ia tambahkan… jadi siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

"Choi Siwon _imnida_."

"_Mwo_?"

"Itu namaku—"

—_dan selamat datang kembali di kota ini… Kyuhyun-_ah_…_

_._

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **Nah lho, _flashback _udah saya tambahin, tapi misteri juga saya tambahin. xD #digeplak.

Dari chapter di atas, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang timbul:

itu Kim Heechul? Kenapa sepertinya ia adalah orang yang paling tahu segalanya di sana?

itu Kyuhyun? Kenapa di masa lalu namanya adalah **Kim Kyuhyun**, sementara sejauh dari apa yang diingatnya, masa kecilnya hingga dewasa dihabiskan dengan keluarga Cho?

3._Last_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lima tahun yang lalu? Ini pertanyaan utamanya. xD

Ada yang mau nebak? :3 Udah saya kasih **sedikit **hints. Sedikit sih. Terutama untuk pertanyaan satu dan dua. xD

Oke, berhubung saya lagi baik(?) saya kasih tau beberapa hal soal _cast _di sini:

-Kim Jongwoon/Yesung — _pure-blood — _314 tahun

-Lee Sungmin — _pure-blood — _264 tahun

-Cho Kyuhyun — _human —_ 23 tahun

-Kim Ryeowook — _servant _— 25 tahun

-Zhou Mi — _human _— 25 tahun

-Henry Lau — _human _— 23 tahun

-Lee Donghae — _human _— 26 tahun

-Lee Hyukjae — _half-blood — _26 tahun

-Kim Kibum — _half-blood _— 25 tahun

-Tan Hankyung — _half-blood _— ?

-Kim Heechul — _human _— ?

-Shin Dong Hee — _human_ — 28 tahun

-Choi Siwon — _pure-blood_ — ?

Nah sekian penjelasan dari saya. Tanda tanya di atas artinya, usia tidak diketahui. :3 Jadi, jangan tanya saya lagi soal status semua _cast _di sini oke? Dan... untuk Park Jungsoo dan Kim Youngwoon gak saya tulis di sini. Kenapa? Karena itu spoiler… xDDD #plak

Dan… melihat jarak usia Yesung dan Kyuhyun, pantes aja kan kalo Sungmin bilang Yesung-oppa itu pedofil? xDD *ngakak* #digeplakReaders.

Oke, waktunya bales review~

**dewdew90** - Nanti bakal saya jelasin hubungan mereka di chapter depan kok. :)

**Imcherlonntan - **hehe, gomawo chingu. :)

**Kim Ayuni Lee** - Saya aja yang ngetiknya senyum-senyum sendiri sekaligus miris kok. xD #hah. Haha, saya malah ketawa waktu nulis Yesung itu indah. xD *ngakak* #dibakarClouds

**cloud3024** - Yang dimaksud Zhoumi bukan Siwon kok, tapi seseorang yang lain. :) #eh. Soal status para cast udah saya tulis di atas biar gak bingung, mumpung saya lagi seneng. xD #eh.

**MhiaKyu **- Gapapa kok chingu, yang penting tetep setia baca. xDd #duagh. Nah ini udah saya munculin sedikit masa lalu Kyu... sedikit sih. #digeplak. Ini emang bakalan jadi cinta segitiga YeKyuWon kok. xD

**Yesungitsmine -** nah ini udah diflashback bagian pertemuan pertama tiga orang itu. u_u Biarpun sama saya digantung. #plak. Eh? Saya misterius? Ada juga galau kali... ~.~

**Fitri MY** - Gomawo, chingu. Ini udah dilanjut. :)

**Y** - Iya nih, stres sendiri gara-gara terlalu banyak yang mesti dijelasin sementara ide kadang mentok. -_- Pertanyaan soal leeteuk dan peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu bakal dijawab beberapa chapter ke depan. :) Alhamdulillah, menyenangkan. ~.~d Nah, sekarang sering-sering review ya. xD #plak

**Magieapril** - Apa ini masih ada misterinya? O.o Biar Kyuhyun direbutin sama dua orang aja. Soal Kibum... saya belum bisa masukin scene dia di sini tapi pasti bakalan ada... sebagai sesuatu. xD #plak

**WKniichan **- Kyuhyun cuma manusia biasa kok. Leeteuk... entahlah dia apa... xD #plak. Buat orang tua aslinya Kyuhyun gak akan dijelasin di sini, masih lama kok. #duagh. Siwon ya... entahlah... ~.~ #eh. Saya banyakin YeKyu deh di sini. -_-d

**KyuKi Yanagishita** - Bukan, Kyu itu cuma manusia biasa dengan masa lalu gak biasa. xD #plak. Siwon? Udah aku tulis di atas tuh. xD

**ecca . augest** - di sini udah ada kok, tapi langsung loncat ke pertama kalinya mereka ketemu Siwon. :)

**Ethica . cLouds** - Hehe, gomawo, chingu. :)

**cloudyeye** - Kebalik, justru Sungmin itu adeknya Yesung. :p #plak. ZhouRy gak niat bunuh vampire, justru mereka punya tujuan sendiri. xD Oke, ini udah update. Gomawo, chingu. xD

**Cloud'yeppa** - Wookie itu emang kakaknya Kyuhyun. :) Buat statusnya(?) Kyu sama Wookie udah saya tulisin di atas biar gak bingung. Tapi buat oemmanya... biarlah itu jadi misteri bersama. xD #plak. Kalau diceritain sekarang gak akan seru. :)

**astri** - Gomawo, chingu :)

.

Oke, sekian dari saya, _see you on the next chapter and the other story~ :)_

_RnR?_

_._

_~Praise Youth and it will Prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

—**My Heart is Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 5/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T to M **

**Pair: YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun), slight HaeHyuk, HanChul, ZhouRy, KangTeuk (on the past), and other couples.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Supernatural**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, GS for Leeteuk, dll.**

**Ket: **_**italic: **_**flashback. **_**Italic, center: flashback dalam flashback.**_

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

_Kalau boleh ia merasa aneh, maka mungkin sekarang lah ia sedikit merasa aneh. Kyuhyun menatap bergantian kedua sosok yang kini tengah duduk berdampingan di hadapannya. Ini _café _yang sering dikunjungi oleh dua _hyung_ beda sifat yang agak dekat dengannya, Kim Kibum dan Lee Donghae—dimana interaksi keduanya kadang membuat dirinya yang katakanlah masih terlampau muda mengerutkan kedua alisnya, kadang terlalu dekat—dan akrab—tapi acapkali mereka berdua bertengkar hanya karena masalah yang—menurutnya—sangat sepele._

_Kembali pada kedua orang itu. Beruntung _cafe _ini masih terbilang cukup sepi. Ini masih siang ngomong-ngomong, dan jarang ada yang punya waktu luang di waktu sesiang ini—apalagi setelah waktu makan siang berlalu satu jam yang lalu. Dikatakan beruntung, karena setidaknya kedua _namja_—di hadapannya—kelihatannya bukan sepasang makhluk yang akur, terlihat dari frekuensi _deathglare _yang mereka keluarkan sejak... yah... katakanlah, sejak pertama mereka bertatap muka di jalan tadi._

"_Err... _hyungdeul_?"_

_Yesung—yang sejak tadi memasang wajah keruh—mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Waeyo_?"_

"_Err... kalian saling kenal?" Pertanyaan bodoh, jelas saja. Dan Kyuhyun merutuki—sekaligus menyesali—kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Tak adakah __kalimat lain yang bisa ia ucapkan selain tiga kata tanpa makna yang sebenarnya retoris itu?_

"Aniyo_."_

"Nde_."_

"Mwo_?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban itu. Yesung menjawab 'tidak' sementara _namja _lainnya menjawab 'ya'. Jadi mana yang benar?_

"_Kalian tidak sedang mempermainkanku kan? Jawab yang benar."_

_Yesung melirik ke sebelahnya, ke arah _namja _yang duduk sambil... err… sambil menatap intens… Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun-NYA?_

Namja _bersuara emas itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Refleks, ia menggeplak kepala _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kuda bego, berhenti memandanginya seperti iu. Tidak punya kerjaan lain, _eoh_?"_

_Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit mengangkatnya. Sedikitnya ia jadi sadar kalau ucapan Yesung yang bilang kalau mereka tidak saling mengenal adalah bohong. Dan kalau dilihat dari reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yesung, hubungan mereka kelihatannya kurang baik._

"_Aish, _hyung_, kebiasaan burukmu yang suka asal memukul orang masih juga belum berubah ya?" _Namja _bertubuh tegap itu memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban keringantanganan seorang Kim Jongwoon. Tidak sakit, karena Yesung bahkan hanya menggunakan kekuatannya tak lebih dari satu persen._

_Atau sebenarnya kurang baik dari pihak Yesung sendiri? Karena nyatanya, _namja _bertubuh tegap dan... berwajah tampan itu... tidak memiliki masalah sedikit pun dengan kekasihnya itu. Ng... tunggu... tampan? Aish... Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Kelihatannya otaknya mulai agak aneh._

_Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon—yang kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan membuatnya kembali merasa jengah—bergantian. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari sesuatu, bahkan mungkin hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak akan menyadarinya._

_Bahwa Choi Siwon—_nama _namja di sampingnya—tertarik (bukan dalam artian buruk sebenarnya, tapi bisa berubah buruk tergantung apa yang terjadi nantinya) pada Kyuhyun..._

_._

_._

Yesung berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang agak ramai. Tidak benar-benar berjalan, melainkan setengah berlari, itu pun kalau mata manusia biasa bisa menangkap pergerakannya yang terbilang cepat dan halus hingga sdulit untuk terlihat kecuali oleh mereka yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. _Namja _bermata sipit itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, berusaha untuk tidak menabrak siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya.

Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Pening mulai menyerangnya. Padahal baru kemarin ia minum darah, kenapa sekarang tenggorokannya kembali terasa kering? Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Tidak, tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Segera temukan Kyuhyun dan kembali ke rumah atau ia akan kehilangan kendali dirinya dan malah menyerang orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Bau darah manusia itu terlalu menggoda—jauh lebih menggoda jika dibandingkan dengan darah hewan yang biasa ia minum.

Dan berada di tengah kerumunan manusia seperti ini di saat tenggorokannya kering seperti ini adalah situasi terburuk, karena ia jadi jauh lebih sulit untuk mengendalikan nafsunya.

"Hhh... hhh..."

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di tengah kota. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang di sana—yang untungnya tidak mengenalinya. Berterimakasihlah pada pakaian yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya yang sedikit menyamarkan penampilannya. Akan jadi hal yang menghebohkan—sekaligus merepotkan—jika ia yang tidak pernah muncul dalam waktu lima tahun, tiba-tiba berada di tengah kota seperti ini.

Kedua iris gelapnya menyapu daerah sekelilingnya. Harusnya, walau Kyuhyun pergi ke arah mana pun, ia pasti akan kembali ke tempat ini. Itu pun kalau anak itu sadar kalau dirinya terpisah—dan juga ingat kalau ia pergi bersama dirinya.

Kalau dalam situasi biasa, mungkin ia akan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke rumah dan menunggu Kyuhyun di sana. Ia tidak mengunci memori Kyuhyun seluruhnya—setidaknya tidak sampai membuatnya melupakan arah jalan rumahya sendiri. Hanya saja yang jadi masalahnya adalah perkataan Sungmin sebelum ini.

Dia sudah kembali... bersamaan dengan kembalinya Kyuhyun ke kota ini. Bukan kebetulan, ia tahu itu. Terlalu tepat untuk disebut kebetulan. Hanya saja... kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali? Apa intuisinya menjadi lebih tumpul, seiring dengan jarangnya ia berkomunikasi dengan makhluk hidup lain? Sama seperti ketika ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun sampai ia sendiri bertatap muka dengannnya.

_Aish… Cho Kyuhyun, sebenarnya kau ada di mana?_

.

.

Zhou Mi menatap _namja _berwajah cantik di depannya. _Namja _berambut merah itu sesekali menyapukan pandangannya ke luar jendela café. Yah, saat ini ketiganya—bersama Henry juga—tengah berada di sebuah café di pinggir kota. Tepat ketika mereka bertemu di dekat kantor walikota, tanpa banyak bicara Kim Heechul langsung mengajak kedua _namja _keturunan China itu untuk mengikutinya. Dan kini, berakhirlah mereka terdampar di tempat ini.

Tempat yang cukup nyaman, terkesan _homey _ditambah dengan beberapa rangkaian _lavender _yang menghiasi sebagian sudut tempat ini. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal _lavender_… bunga ini kan identik dengan orang itu.

Zhou Mi mengalihkan kembali pandangannya keluar jendela. Matahari perlahan turun, menandakan waktu yang sebentar lagi menuju sore. Ia menarik nafas pelan. Sedikit kesal. Ini sudah hampir dua jam mereka diam di sini, dan Kim Heechul masih belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Ingin ia menegur, tapi mengingat perangai _namja_ di hadapannya yang bisa berubah sangar di saat tak terduga, membuatnya urung melakukan itu. Yah, satu jam. Kalau dalam waktu satu jam, Heechul masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya, ia akan menegurnya—walau dengan resiko apapun.

"Tujuanmu kembali ke sini sebenarnya apa?"

Zhou Mi menghela nafas, lega. Setidaknya ia tidak harus kena semprotan—apapun itu. Di sisi lain, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukan pertanyaan sulit, tapi rasanya… bagaimana ya… mungkin seperti terlalu berat untuk dijawab.

"Hanya ingin kembali ke tempat ini saja, tidak ada tujuan khusus… _gege_…"

Heechul melengos pelan. _Namja _berwajah cantik itu terlalu pintar untuk ditipu dengan jawaban sederhana tapi penuh tanda tanya seperti itu. "Apanya yang tidak punya tujuan khusus? Lalu untuk apa kau menemui Shindong dan menanyakan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan pernah bisa dijawab olehnya—ataupun oleh semua penduduk kota ini?"

Zhou Mi terdiam. Kedua alis matanya berkerut. Terlihat kalau ucapan _namja _cantik di hadapannya ini sedikit menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kalau _gege_ melakukan itu?"

Heechul membuang muka ke arah lain, memilih untuk tidak menatap ke arah sepasang mata milik _namja _bertubuh jangkung itu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya—sekaligus juga menuntut.

"Bukan cuma aku yang melakukannya…"

"Mimi-_ge_!"

Zhou Mi tersentak ketika dirasakannya tangan kirinya digenggam dengan begitu erat. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, ke arah sang kekasih yang sempat terlupakan. "Hen…?"

"Dia di dekat sini… baru saja bersama dengan seorang _namja_… berambut ikal… coklat… tadinya ia bersama seorang _pure-blood_… berambut hitam dengan anting perak berbentuk _cross _di salah satu telinganya…"

Heechul berkerut mendengar ucapan itu. _Namja _dengan pipi _chubby_ yang terlihat manis itu menatap kosong ke arah luar jensdela, membuat Heechul yakin kalau _namja _ini tidak sedang dalam keadaan sadar. Seketika kedua matanya membelalak. _Pure-blood _yang mengenakan anting perak berbentuk _cross_? Di kota ini hanya ada satu, dan itu…

"Aish…"

Heechul segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, bergegas pergi meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa. _Kim Jongwoon…_

"_Gege_…"

Zhou Mi menoleh. Henry sudah kembali ke keadaannya semula. "_Gwaenchana_?"

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa… yang tadi kukatakan?"

"_Mollayo_, hanya saja kelihatannya itu sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya, sampai Xi Che-_gege_ terlihat panik seperti itu…"

"Eh?"

"_Kajja_. Apapun itu, mungkin ada baiknya kita juga mengikutinya…"

.

.

Yesung bersandar pada bangku. Sudah tiga puluh menit ia berada di sini. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk bisa berkonsentrasi mencari Kyuhyun sementara tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering. Ia butuh darah, apapun itu. Setidaknya untuk membuatnya tetap waras dan tidak menyerang siapapun atau apapun di sekelilingnya.

"Tch…"

Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Harusnya sejak awal ia menolak—sekaligus juga melarang—Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke tengah kota. Keringat dingin mengaliri dahinya menuju leher. Batas waktu ia bisa menahan ini hanya satu jam, dan ini sudah lewat dari setengahnya. Kalau sampai batas waktu itu ia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dan membawanya kembali ke rumah, ia tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Yesung menarik nafas perlahan. Ia pernah meminum darah Kyuhyun, harusnya ia bisa melacak keberadaannya. _Vampire_ berambut hitam itu memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha berkonsentrasi dan memusatkan pikirannya terhadap satu nama.

_Brukk_!

Yesung memukul bangku yang didudukinya pelan. Bahkan walau ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh usahanya untuk sekedar berkonsentrasi, tetap saja _namja _berwajah manis itu tidak juga ditemukan.

_Sebenarnya di mana? Kota ini tidak begitu luas, harusnya bocah itu bisa ditemukan dengan mudah… atau jangan-jangan…_

"Jongwoon-_hyung_…"

Yesung membuka kedua matanya. Kedua alis matanya berkerut, mendapati objek yang dicarinya justru tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" desisnya.

Yesung beranjak menghampiri _namja _yang kini justru mengerjapkan kedua matanya—bingung.

"Ada yang salah, _hyung_?"

"Kemana saja?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ah, itu… tadi aku salah belok dan malah tersesat sampai ke pinggir kota. Untungnya ada seorang _namja _yang menolongku dan menunjukkan jalan ke pusat kota ini…"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. "_Namja_?"

"_Ne_. Dia _namja _yang baik dan tampan… kurasa. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku dan… kalau ia tersenyum ada lesung pipi yang jelas terlihat…"

_Choi Siwon…_ Batin Yesung.

"Ah, dia bilang kalau ada yang menungguku di sini, makanya aku segera ke tempat ini dan menemukanmu, _hyung_. Apa dia peramal ya?"

Yesung tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Benaknya kini dipenuhi oleh hal lain. Ternyata memang benar, Choi Siwon memang kembali ke kota ini, bersamaan dengan kembalinya Kyuhyun. Dan yang lebih parahnya adalah mereka sudah bertemu—bertatap muka. Tapi… kenapa orang itu tidak melakukan apapun?

"Rasanya orang itu agak _familiar _juga…"

Yesung memilih untuk diam. Indera penciumannya menangkap bau darah Kyuhyun. Ia meringis. Terlalu menggoda, walau lima tahun sudah berlalu baunya tetap sama bahkan lebih terasa manis. _Vampire pure-blood _itu memegangi kepalanya. Ini masih di tempat umum dan kehadiran Kyuhyun bukan sesuatu yang baik, malah membuatnya semakin sulit mengendalikan nafsunya. Bau darah orang-orang di sekelilingnya tertutupi oleh bau darah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Yesung. Ia menghampiri _vampire pure-blood _yang terlihat dingin, padahal sebenarnya baik itu. Jangan pikir ia tidak tahu waktu Yesung memeluknya ketika ia sedang tidur. Ia sadar, hanya saja terlalu nyaman untuk sekedar membuka kedua matanya. Terasa _familiar_, ia bahkan seperti pernah merasakannya, dulu—entah kapan atau dimana.

"Jongwoon-_hyung_, _geaenchana_?"

"Diam di tempat." Desis Yesung ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun hendsak menghampirinya. Ini sangat sulit, bahkan jarak mereka tidak lebih dari dua meter.

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya. "Bersikaplah tenang. Rileks. Jangan sampai terlihat mencurigakan."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku butuh darahmu. Sekarang. Terlalu lama kalau harus menunggu kita kembali ke rumahmu." Yesung memeluk Kyuhyun, layaknya sepasang kekasih membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merona. Tidak terlihat mencurigakan, karena Kyuhyun langsung menyamankan dirinya.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Kyuhyun yang sedikit terekspos. Dijilatnya leher jenjang berkulit pucat itu perlahan, membuat Kyuhyun harus sebisa mungkin menahan suara apapun itu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

_Vampire pure-blood _itu membuka mulutnya, menampakkan sepasang taring yang berkilat tajam. Detik berikutnya, ia menancapkannya pada leher Kyuhyun, membuat sang pemilik leher meringis sakit.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun atau orang-orang akan curiga.

"A-aahhh…" desah Kyuhyun—pelan. Sulit rasanya menahan suara ketika Yesung mulai menghisdap darahnya. Ini tidak sakit sejujurnya, bahkan terselip sedikit rasa nikmat dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin ini segera berakhir—kalau saja mereka tidak sedang berada di tempat umum.

"_H-hyung_…"

Yesung segera menyudahi kegiatannya. Tenggorokannya sudah tidak terasa kering. Walau hanya sedikit yang ia minum, setidaknya itu bisa menahan dahaganya hingga… lusa atau paling cepat, besok.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Seketika pandangannya agak berkunang-kunang. Kelihatannya kalau lebih dari itu, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Kyuhyun akan pingsan sama seperti ketika pertemuan pertama mereka kemarin-kemarin.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Yesung.

"Ng…" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit merasa pusing, selebihnya ia hanya butuh mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama beberapa saat dan makan, untuk mengembalikan tenaganya kembali.

"Kim Jongwoon…"

Yesung menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Seorang _namja _berwajah cantik, layaknya _yeoja_, berdiri tidak jauh darinya—dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Kelihatannya ia berlari tanpa henti hingga ke tempat ini.

"Kim Heechul…"

.

.

Choi Siwon berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi di pinggir kota. Seulas seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia baru tiba kemarin di kota ini, dan ia sudah menemukan apa yang telah lama ia cari. Butuh waktu lima tahun untuknya mencari anak itu. Salahkan kemampuan Yesung dan Heechul yang mampu menyembunyikan Kyuhyun hingga tidak terlacak olehnya.

Hanya saja… ia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Biarkan anak itu dan Yesung sedikit menikmati kebersamaan mereka, sebelum ia merebutnya kembali, menjadikan anak itu benar-benar miliknya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika didapatinya seseorang menghadang langkahnya. Seorang _namja_, bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Wajahnya tidak asing, karena dulu mereka terlalu sering bertatap muka. Lebih tua darinya, sekaligus memiliki kewaspadaan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Yesung. _Namja _yang sejak awal pertemuan mereka, sudah menaruh curiga padanya. Lebih dari itu… _namja _ini adalah seorang _pure-blood_.

"Lee Sungmin…" desis Siwon.

"Jauhi Yesung-_hyung _dan Kyuhyunnie. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan dengan kembalinya kau ke kota ini bersamaan dengan Kyuhyunnie. Memangnya tidak cukup kau sudah membuat mereka menderita dulu?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu—dan itu sulit. Ada sesuatu pada diri _namja _di hadapannya ini yang sejak awal pertemuan mereka membuatnya... bukan takut... melainkan segan.

Siwon kembali menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekat. Ketika mereka sudah hampir sejajar, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tanpa dadar malah menahan nafasnya. "Aku hanya datang untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, selain daripada itu aku tidak peduli…"

Detik berikutnya Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sungmin yang langsung jatuh terduduk tepat setelah Siwon menjauh. Usianya jauh lebih tua dari _vampire pure-blood _itu, tapi kenapa tekanan yang dirasakannya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan ketika Yesung sedang marah?

"Kau tahu kalau mereka sudah terikat begitu dalam, dan kau masih berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka, Siwonnie...? Yesung-_hyung_… Kyuhyunnie…"

.

.

Seorang _namja _berwajah cantik—sekaligus tampan—berjalan menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang mulai gelap. Ia menghela nafas, sesekali menendang-nendang bebatuan-bebatuan yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Ia menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna oranye keunguan. Senja hampir berakhir dan sebentar lagi akan digantikan oleh gelapnya malam.

Kim Jaejoong—nama _namja _itu—kembali mwenghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Bukannya ia tipe orang yang sudah bosan hidup atau apa, hanya saja… intuisinya mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Terutama sekali setelah ia kedatangan arwah seseorang—

—salah satu kerugian yang disebabkan oleh kemampuan khususnya yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh, membuatnya yang pertama kali dicari oleh arwah-arwah penasaran itu.

Bukannya ia tidak mau membantu masalah apapun yang dialami oleh roh-roh ini, hanya saja kalau terlalu sering—dan terlalu banyak—yang meminta tolong padanya, ia bisa benar-benar gila. Bahkan Hyunjoong—kekasihnya—hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan dirinya yang membuat mereka kadangkala tidak memiliki privasi untuk kegiatan mereka sendiri.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, ia menolweh ke arah kanannya. Tidak ada apa-apa, setidaknya itu yang terlihat oleh mata orang biasa. "Leeteuk-_ssi_… Jadi maksud dari ceritamu barusan adalah… aku harus terlibat dengan perseturuan antara dua _pure-blood_ yang… katakanlah… berbahaya…?"

_Mian… aku tidak bermaksud untuk melibatkanmu, hanya saja… yang bisa mendengar suaraku saat ini hanya Jaejoong-ssi seorang…_

Jaejoong melengos. Alasan yang klise. Tapi, yah… tidak ada salahnya membantu… hanya saja kalau dikerjakan sendiri rasanya mustahil. "Terpaksa minta bantuan Yunho dan Changminnie, eh?"

.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n oke, ini tadinya mau minggu kemarin, cuma flashdisk yang ada file fic ini dipinjem temen, jadinya saya ya mesti nunggu benda itu dibalikin. - -"**

**Nambah tokoh lagi, dan… apa ini masih ada misterinya? ._. ****#plak**

**Btw, mian, untuk kali ini saya gak bisa bales review, tapi review kalian saya baca kok~ :'D**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Fitri MY | **Y **| KyuKi Yanagishita | **Mhiakyu **| cloudyeye | **astri **| Ethica. cLouds | **sjflywin **| Ayuni Lee | **Kim JiSang **| lovinkyu | **HaeUKE | **ukekyushipper | **Takahashi Yuzu | **yesungismine | **Magieapril | **Cloud'yeppa | **cloud3024 | **Raihan | **kyukyunie | **SparKyu **

**.**

**.**

**Best Regard**

—**RIN—**


	6. Chapter 6

—**My Heart is Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 6/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T to M **

**Pair: YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun), slight HaeHyuk, HanChul, ZhouRy, KangTeuk (on the past), and other couples.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Supernatural**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, GS for Leeteuk, dll.**

**Ket: **_**italic: **_**flashback. **_**Italic, center: flashback dalam flashback.**_

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandangi kedua orang yang saling tatap itu dengan pandangan bingung. Jongwoon dan seorang _namja _lainnya—yang baginya terlihat hampir mirip _yeoja_—masih diam, bahkan ketika dua orang lainnya tiba di tempat itu. Yang satu tinggi menjulang layaknya tiang listrik berambut merah, yang satunya sedikit lebih pendek darinya—lebih pendek daripada dirinya juga mungkin—berpipi _chubby _dan berkulit putih, bukan pucat seperti dirinya.

_Kim Heechul…_

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali, tapi mungkin berkali-kali. Nama itu bukan nama yang banyak digunakan orang-orang kebanyakan, jadi wajar saja kalau nama itu menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa? Semakin lama ia berada di tempat ini, kenapa banyak hal aneh berkeliaran dalam otaknya? Apa yang ia temukan, seolah sudah pernah ia lihat, rasakan atau dialaminya… padahal jelas itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak terlalu lama tinggal di kota ini. Hampir sebagian besar waktu hidupnya ia habiskan di Seoul, dan hanya bersama keluarga Cho. Lalu… mereka siapa?

Ia tidak mengenal mereka, tapi entah kenapa ada dalam sudut ingatannya kalau ia… bukan hanya mengenal tapi berhubungan erat dengan mereka. Tidak mungkin kan? Ia tidak pernah benar-benar menghabiskan waktu begitu banyak di tempat ini… setidaknya ia mengingat itu dengan baik…

Atau…

Mungkin saja… ingatannya ini… dimanipulasi? Hingga ia malah mengingat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia rasakan atau ia alami, dan malah melupakan apa saja yang dialaminya—benar-benar dialaminya.

Tidak mungkin kan? Kalau memang benar-benar itu yang terjadi, lalu bagaimana caranya? Bahkan teknologi manusia sekarang pun belum ada yang benar-benar bisa melakukannya, walau bukan berarti tidak ada. Hanya saja… apa tujuannya?

_Bruk._

Ketiga orang di sana langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang _pure-blood _berwajah _stoic _itu ke _namja _lain yang juga ada di sana. Heechul langsung membulatkan kedua matanya tatkala iris gelapnya menangkap sosok Yesung yang memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jong—"

"Tahan ucapanmu… _hyung_… Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Intuisinya kuat, bahkan mungkin lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan ibu kandungnya. Kyuhyun selalu—hampir—mengingat apapun yang pernah terjadi waktu _itu_ bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajah kita semua."

Heechul diam. Tak ingin mengeluarkan suara apapun, namun tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan tanya yang tanpa kata.

Mengerti arti tatapan itu, Yesung hanya tersenyum—lembut namun terlihat sendu, kontras dengan wajah _stoic_nya. "Perasaanku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah, walau _hyung _mengancam akan membunuhku kalau aku berani mendekatinya dan malah membuatnya jadi mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Aku hanya berusaha menepati janjiku. Baik dengan _hyung_, maupun dengan ibu kandung anak ini. Karena itu… jangan menyuruhku untuk menjauhi anak ini. Aku akan selalu berusaha agar Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikit pun dengan keluarga Cho."

.

.

Zhou Mi menatap kedua orang itu, tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia diam, namun sedikit mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. _Namja _itu—yang mereka panggil dengan nama Kyuhyun—adalah tokoh utama dari apa yang pernah terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya menyesal karena memutuskan untuk pergi ke China beberapa bulan sebelum hari itu. Setidaknya ia tidak akan pernah benar-benar kehilangan sahabat dekatnya.

Kalau ini adalah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar mereka maksud, berarti anak ini adalah adik laki-laki dari orang yang selama ini ia cari.

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi ini hendak membuka mulutnya, hampir mengeluarkan suara ketika retinanya menangkap sosok lain di dekat situ yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sosok itu _familiar_, hingga tanpa sadar mulutnya malah menggumamkan sesuatu…

"_Li Xu_…"

"Eh?" Henry yang berada di dekatnya hanya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar nama yang asing di telinganya itu. Ia mengikuti arah pandang _gege_nya itu, namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ada mereka berlima, dan beberapa orang lain yang terlihat berkeliaran.

_Siapa?_

.

.

"Nah kan… jadinya malah rumit begini…" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, bosan. Ia duduk, di salah satu bangku yang ada di pusat kota. Tak jauh dari tempat kelima _namja _tadi berada. Mendengarkan—atau lebih tepatnya menguping—pembicaraan mereka. Keberadaannya tak terlalu menarik perhatian, toh ia berusaha agar sikapnya menunjukkan kalau ia hanyalah orang kebanyakan yang sedang menikmati waktu sore dengan tenang.

_Namja _berwajah cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menyadari adanya sosok lain di dekat mereka. Tak terlalu jauh, tapi hampir sulit untuk dilacak. Bahkan _pure-blood _sekalipun akan sulit menghilangkan aura keberadaan mereka. Kecuali mereka yang sudah berusia sangat tua.

"_Half-blood_, _eoh_? Ini bahkan jauh lebih rumit dari apa yang kuperkirakan…" Jaejoong menhela nafasnya, matanya ia arahkan ke matahari yang hampir terbenam. Senja hampir berakhir dan tempat ini sebentar lagi akan gelap. "Lee Sungmin… Kim Ryeowook… lalu Zhou Mi dan Henry… ditambah dengan kau juga dan satu orang lagi… ini akan semakin menarik, Choi Siwon-_ssi_~"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ada seseorang. _Namja _bertubuh tegap dan berwajan tampan, namun ia tahu kalau orang ini berhati dingin—sama seperti tatapannya. Choi Siwon—_pure-blood _yang bahkan tidak lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Yesung, tapi karena obsesinya akan satu hal membuatnya melanggar batas yang telah diatur. Oh, _well, _berterimakasihlah pada arwah-arwah yang setia menjadi informannya hingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari informasi yang dibutuhkan.

Ia berdiri. Menghampiri Siwon yang masih menatap Kyuhyun yang berada dalam dekapan Yesung dengan tatapan datar. Jaejoong tidak takut sedikit pun dengan orang ini—_vampire _ini mungkin lebih tepatnya. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau _namja _ini tidak akan menyerangnya sembarangan.

"Dia milikku…" desis Siwon, tepat ketika Jaejoong berada tepat di sebelahnya, membuat langkah _namja _cantik itu terhenti.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Egois. Makhluk di dekatnya ini egois, tak jauh berbeda dengannya ataupun orang lain. Semua manusia egois, hanya dalam bentuk dan kadar yang berbeda. Tapi ini… bahkan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja…

"Katakan itu padanya sana… itu juga kalau kau memang punya keberanian untuk melakukannya…"

_Wussh…_

_Trek_…

Jaejoong menendang kerikil yang terletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Choi Siwon sudah pergi, hanya berselang sepersekian detik sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "_Pure-blood _itu… apa memang semuanya tidak memiliki sopan santun ya…? Setidaknya dengarkan ucapanku sampai selesai…"

_Namja _berwajah cantik itu kembali menghela nafasnya. _Kau orang yang baik, Siwon-_ssi_… hanya saja obsesi gilamu itu malah membuat hatimu tertutup…_

.

.

Kyuhyun masih belum sadarkan diri, bahkan ketika ia dibawa ke rumah oleh Yesung. Heechul memutuskan meninggalkan mereka, tanpa satu patah kata pun yang terucap. Percuma saja… mau ia diam di sana dan mengeluarkan segala macam kalimat tuduhan dan sebagainya pada Yesung, itu tidak akan berpengaruh padanya. _Namja _berkepala besar itu jelas tidak akan mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan olehnya—ah ya, kecuali yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun mungkin.

Yesung menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang yang selama ini mereka tempati berdua. Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Lee Sungmin… Kim Ryeowook… Kim Heechul… lalu Choi Siwon. Kenapa rasanya apa yang terjadi tadi bahkan seperti diatur? Mempertemukan orang-orang itu di waktu yang hampir berdekatan? Ini gila…

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, jelas saja. Ini hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan yang sayangnya adalah sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan benar-benar buruk. Setelah keempat orang itu, selanjutnya siapa? Jangan bilang malah Park Jungsoo yang akan muncul di hadapannya atau Kyuhyun…

"Ngh…"

Yesung tersentak. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun masih belum membuka kedua matanya. Bisa jadi anak ini malah tertidur. Yah, tidak masalah sih, bagus malah. Setidaknya Yesung bisa menggunakan waktunya yang tenang ini untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau Choi Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini ada di tempat yang sama, lantas apa yang akan terjadi?

_Vampire pure-blood _itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun yang—kelihatannya—tertidur. Ia tersenyum sendu. Kyuhyun tidak berubah, kecuali mengenai ingatannya sendiri. Memanipulasi ingatan bukan hal yang mudah, ada harga yang harus ia dan Heechul bayar. Tapi apapun akan ia lakukan untuk anak ini… bahkan mungkin menukarnya dengan nyawanya sekalipun. Asalkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi mengingat kejadian buruk di masa lalunya.

Yesung menaiki ranjang. Bukan kebiasaannya untuk tidur di malam hari, tapi Kyuhyun malah mengubah kebiasaannya itu. _Well_, sama seperti dulu mungkin…

Ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tak ada lagi jarak di antara keduanya. Yesung merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Menghirup bau anak ini yang selalu ia rindukan. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, memutuskan sesuatu…

Dulu… anak ini kehilangan segalanya karena ketidakmampuannya menjaga dirinya. Bertahun-tahun dihantui rasa bersalah, sama seperti Sungmin. Kyuhyun adalah miliknya, itu tidak akan pernah berubah dan kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Siwon merenggut lagi apapun yang ia miliki.

.

.

Zhou Mi masih berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran yang sudah menguning sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Ia kembali ke perpustakaan sore tadi, sedikit mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ miliknya—yang entah berpengaruh atau tidak—pada Shindong agar mau menunda waktu tutup perpustakaan. Setidaknya usahanya itu tidak sia-sia, ia menemukan buku lainnya yang jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan buku sejarah kota yang itu.

"Choi Siwon...? Kim Jongwoon...?"

Zhou Mi mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tahu siapa kedua orang ini. Hanya yang menjadi masalahnya adalah... kenapa dua nama itu banyak disebutkan dalam buku ini?

"_Pure-blood_ yang telah tinggal sangat lama di kota ini?"

Lama? Artinya lima tahun yang lalu pun mereka masih ada di kota ini... atau mungkin hingga hari ini pun mereka belum pernah pergi?

Tidak, tidak. Choi Siwon pergi tepat... tepat... lima tahun yang lalu? Dan Kim Jongwoon juga menghilang di waktu yang hampir berdekatan. Terlalu pas untuk disebut kebetulan dan itu aneh...

"Kalau diurutkan... keluarga Kim menghilang pertengahan musim semi lima tahun yang lalu. Choi Siwon pergi dua hari setelahnya lalu Kim Jongwoon malah menghilang di hari yang sama dengan menghilangnya keluarga Kim..."

_Wookie-_ah_... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu...?_

"_Gege_..."

Zhou Mi menoleh. Dilihatnya Henry yang berjalan mendekatinya. "_Wae_?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Zhou Mi mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa harus minta izin seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk bertanya kan?"

Henry diam, sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Hanya saja kalau ia diam terus, justru rasa penasaran itu malah menghantuinya. "Ng... yang kau panggil 'Li Xu' itu... siapa?"

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu diam. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Bukan pertanyaan yang ia harapkan sebenarnya, tapi... yah, ia juga tidak mungkin hanya diam. Ini salahnya yang adi malah memanggil nama itu tanpa sadar. Lalu... salahnya juga yang mengajak anak ini pergi bersamanya ke kota ini tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya yang sebenarnya. "Dia teman dekatku..."

"Teman?"

"Ne... menghilang tepat lima tahun yang lalu. Itu sebabnya aku kembali ke sini dan berusaha mencari keberadaannya... tapi..."

"Ne?"

Zhou Mi diam. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakannya. Anak ini adalah keturunan _vampire hunter_, bukan tidak mungkin itu akan menjadi sedikit masalah untuknya."Tidak, bukan apa-apa..."

_Yang jadi masalahnya adalah kenapa ketika aku bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu, __d__ia sudah bukan manusia tapi... _servant_...?_

.

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri jalan setapak kecil di sekeliling rumah Kyuhyun. Perlahan, sambil mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang bahkan hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali. Langkahnya terhenti, tepat ketika ia selesai memutari rumah yang lumayan besar ini.

"Hhh... setidaknya, selain manusia tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk rumah ini... tanpa izinku..."

Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi, kali ini berjalan menuju kota. Tidak ada yang diharapkannya sih, mengingat malam telah sangat larut. Hanya saja... kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang menarik jika ia pergi sekarang. Namun sebuah suara—langkah kaki halus—mengusik indera pendengarannya. Terlalu halus untuk ukuran seorang manusia, mungkin antara _half-blood _atau _pure-bood_—

"Jongwoon-_ssi_..."

—atau mungkin bukan keduanya.

"_Nugu_?" Yesung masih berada di posisinya, berdiri menghadap ke arah kanan rumah. Angin berhembus pelan, tidak sampai membuatnya merasa kedinginan. Toh ia memang tidak pernah kedinginan atau merasakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan indera perasa—kecuali sedikit rasa panas dari matahari atau sakit.

"Namaku Zhou Mi..." _Namja _berambut merah itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yesung, sedikit segan mengingat orang ini—err, atau makhluk ini bisa dikatakan lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu... _Zhou Mi_..._?_

.

.

.

_..._

"_Yesung-_hyung_!"_

_Yesung melengos pelan, mendengar suara tenor yang melengking lumayan tinggi itu. Ia menyapu pandangannya, mencari keberadaan sosok lain yang harusnya ada di dekat anak itu. Tidak ada. _Vampire _itu langsung mendekati _namja _yang merupakan _hyung _kandung dari anak yang juga ia jaga._

"Wae_?"_

"_Aku mau cerita~"_

_Yesung diam, seolah sedang berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Kim Ryeowook. Tidak salah dengarkah ia?_

"_Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"_

_Ryeowook mem_pout_kan bibirnya, tanpa sadar sebenarnya. Toh kedua kakak beradik Kim ini memang hobi melakukan hal itu kalau sedang merajuk. "Aku serius, _hyungie~_"_

"_Pergi dan cari Sungmin sana. Dia lebih cocok jadi pendengar dibandingkan denganku."_

"_Sungmin-_hyung _pergi dengan Kyunnie~"_

_Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Pergi? Pantas saja dua orang itu tak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak tadi—yang malah membuatnya harus bersama si anak sulung ini. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja... yah, anak ini hobi berbicara, sementara ia lebih suka suasana tenang._

"_Baiklah, cepat katakan—tapi aku tidak yakin bisa memberi tanggapan atau komentar..."_

"_Ada seorang anak di kelasku, tubuhnya mirip tiang listrik..."_

Jadi menahanku hanya untuk membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti ini?

"_Hhh... lalu?"_

"_Dia aneh..."_

_Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. "Aneh?"_

"_Yah, maksudku... dia aneh karena lebih sering sendiri di kelas, ditambah hobinya hanya memperhatikan jam pasir atau jam saku miliknya... bisa kau tebak kira-kira kedua benda itu apa, _hyung_?"_

Jam pasir? Lalu jam saku? Mana mungkin sih... _Yesung terpekur, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Rasanya tidak mungkin—tapi bukan berarti mustahil. Hanya saja... dimiliki oleh orang semuda itu? Ryeowook berusia tujuh belas tahun, jadi orang yang sedang anak ini bicarakan usianya tidak terlalu jauh dari anak ini kemungkinannya._

"_Namanya?" Yesung mengabaikan apa yang diceritakan Ryeowook selanjutnya, lebih penasaran mengenai siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh anak ini._

_"Ng..." Ryeowook sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Yesung yakin kalau Sungmin melihat ini, _vampire_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu pasti akan langsung memeluk anak ini. _See_? __Mengatainya pedofil sementara dirinya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dengannya…_

_"Zhou Mi, dia pindahan dari China, _hyung_~"_

_Jarang ada orang yang berniat untuk pindah ke tempat ini.__ Apalagi orang yang berasal dari luar Korea. Tapi ini? China… tidak terlalu jauh dari Korea hanya saja… sampai menetap di kota ini?_

"Hyung~ _Yesung-_hyung_~"_

_Yesung tersentak. Sepertinya ia melamun terlalu lama, hingga _namja _di hadapannya menatapnya khawatir._

"Gwaenchana_~?"_

"Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa… seperti yang kukatakan tadi, cari Sungmin sana…"_

_._

_._

_._

"Zhou… Mi…?"

_Namja _berambut merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya, ragu. Ini bukan jalan yang sebenarnya ingin ia tempuh, tapi mengingat tak banyak yang Heechul ceritakan padanya dan keterangan di buku yang malah tidak memberinya informasi apapun, akhirnya ia memilih jalan yang sedikit nekat. Bertanya pada orang—atau makhluk—yang merupakan pemeran utama dari peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu.

Oh, _yeah_… ia tidak mengenal orang ini—tahu hanya sebatas dari apa yang Ryeowook ceritakan padanya dulu. Menggunakan sedikit sihir untuk membuat Ryeowook akhirnya secara sukarela malah menceritakan soal kehidupannya—dan kedua _pure-blood _yang juga tinggal bersamanya. Sedikit ilegal sih, karena artinya ia mengorek informasi mengenai seseorang secara paksa. Tapi yah… itu sudah lama berlalu…

"Boleh… kita bicara? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan…"

Yesung tidak mengerti—atau lebih tepatnya memilih untuk tidak mengerti. Ia hanya diam, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Tidak, tidak. Zhou Mi tidak melakukan apapun. Ia tidak menggunakan sihirnya. Tidak, karena itu percuma. Tak ada gunanya jika digunakan pada seorang _pure-blood_ berusia ratusan tahun seperti Yesung, yang bahkan kemampuannya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya.

"Ikut aku.." Itu pernyataan, sama sekali bukan perintah atau permintaan. Yesung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Aku... bisa masuk?" Zhou Mi masih berdiri diam di tempat.

Yesung berhenti. "_Wae_?"

"Ng... tadi kau mengelilingi rumah ini, itu untuk membuat semacam pelindung... iya kan...?"

Yesung memutar kedua matanya. "Cepat ikuti aku dan jangan banyak bicara lagi, atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu tidak bisa masuk rumah ini."

"A-aahh… _arraseo…_"

Zhou Mi berjalan mengikuti Yesung, namun belum genap lima langkah ia kembali berhenti, menoleh ke belakang. Entahlah. Apakah itu firasatnya atau memang benar adanya, ia tidak tahu. Hanya saja sejak tadi, sejak ia keluar dari penginapan yang ia tinggali bersama Henry sejak tiba di kota ini, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Dan semakin terasa ketika ia berada di sekitar rumah ini.

Manusia? Bukan. Gerakannya terlalu halus—walau tak sedikit manusia yang memang memiliki kemampuan layaknya _half-blood _maupun _pure-blood_. Tapi… Yesung tak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia _vampire _setidaknya bau darah manusia tidak mungkin sampai tidak tercium—atau mungkin sebenarnya orang ini memilih untuk tidak peduli?

_Pure-blood_? Bukan. Ia yakin. Walau tak ada bukti atau sejenisnya. Tapi ia yakin kalau ini bukan _pure-blood_. Mereka punya harga diri tinggi dan mengikuti manusia jelas adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah mereka lakukan—kecuali kalau manusia itu masuk dalam kategori 'menarik' menurut mereka, dimana ia tidak merasa memiliki kriteria yang bisa membuat _vampire _tertarik padanya. Justru karena terlalu lama berada dekat dengan Henry, para _vampire _justru memilih untuk menjauhinya.

Jadi… _half-blood_? Apa tujuannya?

.

.

.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, sama seperti Zhou Mi. Hanya bedanya ia tak hanya menatap ke satu arah, melainkan ke sekeliling rumah Kyuhyun, layaknya sedang mengamati sesuatu. Zhou Mi tak salah, memang ada yang mengawasinya—mengawasi mereka. Hanya saja bukan _half-blood _seperti apa yang diperkirakannya. Oh _well_, itu juga termasuk, tapi bukan hanya mereka saja… ada yang lainnya…

"Satu… dua… lima orang?"

_Vampire pure-blood _itu menyeringai. Menarik. Ada sebanyak itu yang mengawasi tempat ini? Memangnya seberapa pentingnya Kyuhyun miliknya itu bagi mereka?

_Choi Siwon sialan, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau kau sampai berbuat lebih jauh dari ini_…

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n saya terlalu lama menelantarkan ff yang ini sepertinya. ^^" bukan karena **_**discontinued **_**atau gimana, cuma… ketika proses pengetikannya, adakalanya beberapa hal membuat mood saya jadi down, dan daripada malah bikin ff ini jadi jelek dan belok gak jelas, saya stop dulu bentar. ^^**

**Mian ya, saya gak bisa jawab review, tapi semuanya saya baca—berkali-kali malah… untuk penyemangat saya agar lanjut ngetik… ^^**

**Okay, sekian dari saya… mian kalau ini pendek dan mengecewakan… ^^**

_**See you on the other story~**_

_**P.S. Status saya saat ini adalah hampir hiatus total, saya fokus dulu ke sidang laporan semester empat Jumat depan. Doakan saya lulus ya… biar bisa update lagi… ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Best Regards**_

—_**RiN—**_

_**.**_


	7. Chapter 7

—**My Heart is Yours—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 7/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T to M **

**Pair: YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun), slight HaeHyuk, HanChul, ZhouRy, KangTeuk (on the past), and other couples.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Supernatural**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, GS for Leeteuk, dll.**

**Ket: **_**italic **_**for flashback**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

"Jae-_hyung_..." _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu memegangi pohon di dekatnya, mencoba menyembunyikan diri di baliknya. Tak terlalu berpengaruh sih, mengingat ukuran pohon ini tidak begitu lebar. Tapi masih mending daripada ia harus mengikuti _hyung_ kesayangannya itu untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Riskan dan jelas ia akan gampang ketahuan.

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _namja_ yang lebih muda tapi lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _hyung_ sudah berpindah profesi dari tempat konsultasi arwah jadi penguntit..."

_Plak._

"Yak, _hyung_! Kenapa memukulku!?"

"Aku bukan penguntit, Minnie-_chagi_~"

Changmin bergidik, nada suara itu biasanya akan dipakai oleh Jaejoong kalau sedang kesal atau _mood_nya terlalu baik. Tapi detik berikutnya ia langsungmem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Lalu apa namanya? _Hyung_ kan mengikuti namja tiang listrik merah itu sejak dia keluar penginapan kan?"

_Kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga tiang listrik?_ Batin Jaejoong, _facepalm_.

_Namja_ cantik itu menghela nafasnya. Ini lebih rumit dari apa yang diperkirakannya. Ia pikir, ini semudah biasanya—menerima permintaan bantuan dari arwah lalu menyelesaikannya. Tapi ini... entahlah, kalau tahu seperti ini mungkin ia akan menolaknya atau menyuruh Leeteuk meminta bantuan pada orang lain.

"_Hyung_?"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Changmin. Sepertinya ia melamun terlalu lama.

"Ayo pergi dari sini. Bukan hanya kita berdua saja yang mengawasi tempat ini..."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia memang tahu kalau mereka tidak sendiri di sini, yang ia tebak adalah Kim Kibum juga turut mengawasi tempat ini. Tapi yang lain ia sama sekali tidak merasakannya.

"Ada tiga orang selain kita di sini..."

_Apa?_

.

.

.

Zhou Mi mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa berdebu di ruang tengah. Keadaan rumah ini agak menyedihkan, mungkin karena ditinggal terlalu lama dan yang menempatinya hanya seorang _pure-blood_—yang jelas tidak akan menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk membersihkan tempat ini. Tapi tetap keadaannya masih jauh lebih baik daripada rumah-rumah kosong yang pernah ia datangi.

"Jadi?"

Namja berambut merah itu tersentak. Ia menatap Yesung yang kini duduk di depannya dan tengah menatapnya intens.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu... tentang lima tahun yang lalu..."

Yesung diam. Ia menatap ke arah lain. Zhou Mi masih menunggunya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia menggigit bibirnya, khawatir kalau permintaannya itu malah membuatnya tersinggung. _Pure-blood_ yang marah bukan tipe makhluk yang ingin ia hadapi seumur hidupnya.

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"...tidak ada..."

Ia bohong, dan Yesung tahu itu. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengurusinya. Yesung menatap ke luar. Awan hitam menggantung di langit yang kelam. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk berburu. Kalau saja tidak ada kejadian-kejadian merepotkan ini.

Tidak ada salahnya bercerita pada anak ini—mungkin.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Kyuhyun dan Siwon semakin terlihat dekat, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya cemburu. Yesung lebih memilih untuk diam di perpustakaan atau bersama Sungmin ketika _namja_ bertubuh tegap itu datang kemari mengunjungi Kyuhyun._

_"Dia datang lagi, _eoh_?"_

_Sungmin tengah membaca buku di loteng ketika Yesung datang dengan wajah keruh. Ia dapat dengan mudah menebak apa yang terjadi pada hyung angkatnya ini—karena memang yang paling bisa membuat _mood_ Yesung jatuh seperti ini adalah kedekatan Siwon dan Kyuhyun._

Namja aegyo_ itu menutup bukunya, lalu menatap Yesung yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, bersandar pada tembok._

_"Lalu Kyuhyunnie?"_

_Yesung mendesah. "Kyuhyun belum sepeka ibunya, jelas dia tidak akan menyadari apa-apa..."_

_"Dia orang yang baik, tapi semakin aku melihatnya setiap kali dia datang ke sini, kurasa... dia jadi orang yang menakutkan..."_

_"Obsesi gila..." desis Yesung._

_Sungmin diam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Yesung cemburu dan itu hal yang sangat jelas. Hebatnya, mungkin karena faktor lama hidupnya, _namja_ ini bisa meredam emosinya hingga tidak melakukan kehancuran yang tidak perlu. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya kalau ia yang ada di posisi Yesung._

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang mesti _hyung _lakukan sekarang. Diam kurasa adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan—sementara ini… lagipula Kyuhyun juga pasti hanya menganggapnya sebagai sosok _hyung _saja…"_

Namja aegyo _itu menoleh ke samping, hanya mendapati udara kosong belaka. "Dasar pedofil tidak sopan. Setidaknya dengarkan ucapanku sampai selesai…"_

_Sungmin kembali pada kesibukannya yang tadi, membaca buku. Yah, biarkan saja Yesung seperti itu—setidaknya amarahnya belum meledak._

_._

_._

_._

_Yesung menarik nafasnya perlahan, walau pada kenyataannya ia tidak bernafas sama sekali. Ia masih berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Mereka terlalu dekat—maksudnya posisinya. Kalau hanya sekedar teman belaka—yah, Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan itu padanya tiap kali ia mengutarakan perasaan tidak sukanya melihatnya dekat dengan Siwon—tidak mungkin intensitas mereka bersentuhan harus sesering itu kan?_

"_Jongwoon-_ssi_…"_

_Yesung menoleh. Mendapati Leeteuk yang mengeluarkan senyum canggung._

"Mianhae_…"_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Aku sudah tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi…"_

"_Lalu… akhirnya bagaimana?"_

_Jujur, Yesung tidak peduli akan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Leeteuk. Ia lebih penasaran akan apa yang nanti terjadi. Terlepas dari apakah itu baik atau buruk._

"_Ada dua pilihan…"_

"Mwo_?"_

"_Itu tergantung dari apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini…"_

"_Yang kulakukan? Apa hubungannya denganku?"_

_Yesung mengernyit heran. Tergantung dari apa yang ia lakukan? Yang benar saja. Memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan di waktu yang akan datang?_

"_Kau… sangat berhubungan dengan semua peristiwa di masa depan—asal kau tahu saja."_

"_Lalu… jadinya bagaimana?"_

_Leeteuk diam. "Antara perpisahan atau… kehancuran yang diiringi perpisahan…"_

_._

_._

_._

Maksudnya apa?

_Yesung masih memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan Leeteuk padanya. Kenapa di antara dua akhir yang disebutkannya itu tidak ada sesuatu yang berujung baik?_

_Perpisahan? Apa maksudnya itu ia harus melepas Kyuhyun?_

_Lalu kalau pilihan yang kedua… apa itu artinya kalau ia tetap memilih Kyuhyun, ia akan tetap berpisah juga dengan _namja _itu—yang caranya mungkin jauh lebih parah daripada jika ia memilih yang pertama._

_Yesung menatap ke pekarangan belakang rumah ini. Ini tempat yang cocok sebenarnya untuk menenangkan diri jika tidak ada keberadaan Choi Siwon di tempat ini._

"Mwo_?"_

_Iris gelapnya terbelalak. Jari-jarinya mengepal dengan kuat. Ini sudah jauh dari kelewatan dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan ini terus terjadi kan?_

_._

_._

_._

_"_Hyung_~ Wonnie-_hyung_~"_

_Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon, berlindung dari sinar matahari yang kini tengah bersinar lumayan terik. Berbeda dengan Yesung atau Sungmin yang masih bisa dikatakan normal walaupun terkena sinar matahari—seterik apapun itu—kecuali dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sebenarnya benci dengan benda bulat bersinar yang bersuhu sangat tinggi itu, ia agak sedikit bermasalah dengan itu. Siwon masih bisa berdiri di tengah terik matahari, tapi dengan batas paling lama adalah satu jam, selebihnya waktu-waktu dimana matahari tidak terlalu terik adalah waktu dimana ia bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas._

_"_Ne, wae_?"_

Namja_ bertubuh tegap itu tersenyum, mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang ia baca ke namja manis yang masih remaja ini. Ini sudah entah yang keberapa kalinya ia datang berkunjung ke tempat ini. Tidak ada alasan khusus karena ia kemari hanya untuk sekedar menemui Kyuhyun. Yah, hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya alasan untuknya selalu datang ke tempat ini-bahkan walau harus dihadiahi tatapan sinis Yesung. Tertarik, mungkin itu awalnya hingga ia rutin melakukan hal ini. Namja berambut ikal kecoklatan itu manis menurutnya. Semua reaksi yang selalu dikeluarkannya benar-benar terlihat polos dan natural._

_Dan... yah, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyukai Kyuhyun, bahkan hingga membuatnya mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun telah menjadi pasangan Yesung. Biar begitu, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan? Lagipula... bisa saja perasaan Kyuhyun akan berubah nantinya, ditambah usianya yang katakanlah masih sangat muda itu._

_Kyuhyun duduk di samping Siwon, mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil kedua iris gelapnya menatap kea rah lain. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menunjukkan kalau remaja belasan tahun ini sedang merasa kesal. "Aku tidak tahu dimana Yesung-_hyung_. Minnie-_hyung _juga menghilang entah kemana."_

_Senyum di bibir Siwon memudar. Ternyata memang sulit bahkan hanya untuk membuat perhatian Kyuhyun terhadap Yesung bias teralihkan. Dirinya mungkin bisa membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit nyaman ketika bersamanya, tapi bagi Kyuhyun mungkin dirinya hanyalah seorang _hyung _tidak lebih._

"Hyung_~!"_

_Siwon tersentak. "Ah, _ne. Wae_~?"_

Namja _yang lebih muda itu kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya, merasa bahwa Siwon sedikit mengabaikan dirinya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku kan, _hyung_?"_

_Siwon terkekeh pelan. Kyuhyun itu terlalu polos atau apa? Bagaimana mungkin ada _namja _berusia belasan tahun seperti ini yang kadar kepolosannya menyamai anak kecil?_

"_Aku mendengarkanmu kok~"_

"_Kau bohong, _hyung_~"_

_Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya mem_pout_kan bibir. Keduanya diam, hening melanda mereka. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang mendominasi. Tidak ada yang memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, hal yang aneh karena biasanya Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk terus berbicara jika sedang bersama dengan Siwon._

Namja _berambut coklat itu mengakui kalau ia sebenarnya merasa nyaman berada di dekat Siwon, tapi itu juga hanya sebatas antara _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_. Hanya saja ia ingin mengakhiri ini. Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja tapi karena kedekatannya ini ia merasa kalau Yesung sedikit menjauhinya. _Pure-blood _datar itu memang masih selalu menemaninya, tapi hanya itu. Hampir tak ada interaksi lainnya antara dirinya dengan Yesung._

"_Kyu…?"_

_Kyuhyun tersentak, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya. "_Ne—"

_Kedua matanya terbelalak. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatu tanpa bisa menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Siwon menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya ketika ciuman singkat itu terlepas. "Aa…"_

BRUGHHH!

_Kyuhyun semakin terbelalak kaget. Kali ini bukan karena ciuman tadi melainkan lebih karena Yesung yang menyerang Siwon—walau masih bisa ditahan oleh _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu_. _Pohon yang berdiri di dekat mereka terbelah dua. Kyuhyun mundur sedikit, suaranya semakin sulit untuk keluar. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Yesung seperti ini. Kilat amarah terlihat jelas di kedua matanya yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah gelap._

_Ini menakutkan. Kyuhyun mengakui hal itu, ia bahkan baru ingat kalau sebenarnya kekasihnya ini bukan manusia—dan jelas sebenarnya adalah makhluk yang membahayakan._

"H-hyung…_?"_

.

.

.

"Itu awalnya?"

Zhou Mi sedikit bersandar pada punggung sofa yang ia duduki—sedikit keras tapi masih agak lumayan. Ia menatap Yesung yang kini tengah menghela nafasnya—_well_, _vampire _tidak bernafas sebenarnya.

"Kurasa… sejak hari itu Choi Siwon tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya lagi, baik itu di hadapanku ataupun Kyuhyun…"

"Lalu… Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Yesung diam. Zhou Mi bahkan bisa melihat sorot matanya yang sendu.

"Dia… takut?"

"Lebih parahnya lagi, dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku…"

Zhou Mi diam. Hal itu memang wajar. _Vampire _yang mengamuk jelas bukan hal yang bisa dilihat oleh manusia—apalagi remaja belasan tahun yang katakanlah masih labil. Bahkan harus ia akui kalau kontrol Yesung atas dirinya sendiri sangat hebat karena ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membuat Kyuhyun jadi korban. Faktor usia sepertinya berpengaruh.

"Lalu… yang terjadi berikutnya?"

"Aku melepasnya…"

"Apa?"

"Apa telingamu tuli, memangnya suaraku kurang terdengar apa?"

Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya. Yah, sifat _moody_nya sepertinya keluar lagi. Lagipula aura _namja _berambut merah itu sedikit membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Ditambah… wajahnya juga agak mirip dengan Siwon. Hhh… apa ini permainan takdir atau apa?

"Err… _mianhae_… lalu setelahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya, tapi setelah aku pergi _pureblood _sialan itu kembali lagi menemui Kyuhyun…"

Zhou Mi masih diam memilih membiarkan _vampire _di hadapannya untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya. Lagipula ia masih belum menemukan titik terang berhubungan dengan kasus menghilangnya Kim Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun menolaknya, dan kurasa karena emosinya tidak terkontrol ia malah kehilangan kendali…"

"Ng?"

"Dia menyerangnya, menyerang semua orang yang ada di sana."

"Apa?"

Menyerang? Ini jelas bukan hal yang bagus. Zhou Mi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kini. Kalau Choi Siwon menyerang keluarga Kim itu artinya… kemungkinannya semua orang meninggal kecuali dua Kim bersaudara itu kan?

"Park Jungsoo dan Kim Youngwoon meninggal, lalu Kim Ryeowook dalam keadaan hampir mati dan Kyuhyun… ajaibnya anak itu bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali. Lee Sungmin membawa Ryeowook pergi dan menjadikan anak itu _servant_nya agar ia bisa tetap hidup. Yah, kurasa kalau kau mendatangi rumahnya mungkin kau akan mendapat cerita yang lebih lengkap."

"Lalu… Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

_Kalian? Orang ini tahu sesuatu ya? _Batin Yesung.

"Kim Heechul dan aku datang lima belas menit setelah Siwon pergi—tanpa membawa anak itu, hebatnya Kyuhyun bisa menciptakan semacam _barrier _hingga keberadaannya tersembunyi, walau itu tanpa disadari sebenarnya. Lalu…"

"Kalian memanipulasi ingatan Kyuhyun dan menjadikannya orang lain kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu soal itu kan? Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk menceritakan hal selanjutnya kan?"

"Bayarannya? Kudengar melakukan itu tidak cukup hanya dengan menggunakan sihir saja…"

Yesung diam. Sudah ia duga, sejak mendengar cerita Ryeowook soal orang ini, dia bukan orang biasa—kemungkinan keturunan _wizard _atau sejenisnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari kota ini dan Kim Heechul kehilangan masa hidupnya, waktunya hanya tinggal satu tahun lagi untuk bisa menikmati kehidupannya sendiri…"

"Apa?"

Seberat itu? Dan itu dilakukan hanya untuk seorang _namja _yang kini bahkan tidak mengingat apapun? Itu… benar-benar gila…

"Kyuhyun mengubah hidup banyak orang, langsung ataupun tidak… anak itu mungkin tanpa disadari malah meninggalkan banyak kesan bagi semua orang di kota ini. Kurasa untuk selanjutnya kau bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Heechul-_hyung_…"

Zhou Mi tersentak, ada satu hal yang baru saja teringat olehnya. "Kenapa kau memanggil Heechul-_hyung _dengan sebutan _hyung_?"

Yesung menyeringai, membuat Zhou Mi agak bergidik—oh, baiklah ia baru ingat kalau _namja _di hadapannya ini bukan manusia.

"Kau tidak tahu? Usianya bahkan jauh lebih tua dariku…"

"Apa? Tapi… dia manusia kan?" Zhou Mi tidak mungkin salah, setidaknya jam pasirnya tidak akan melakukan kesalahan dengan salah mendeteksi makhluk macam apa orang-orang di sekitarnya dan jelas Kim Heechul adalah seorang manusia—tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Dia manusia… tapi juga bukan manusia…"

"Eh?"

BRAAAKKK!

Keduanya tersentak, baik Zhou Mi maupun Yesung lengsung berdiri, memasang _gesture _waspada. Rumah ini sudah dimantrai jadi tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menerobos masuk, lalu… siapa?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Iris gelapnya menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan datar. Ia masih dalam posisinya, terbaring dengan posisi menghadap ke arah jendela. Ia meremas bantal yang ditidurinya keras.

Sekelebat ingatan kembali membayang dalam benaknya. Kejadian beberapa hari terakhir ini dan juga beberapa tahun yang lalu, bercampur antara ingatannya yang asli dan hasil manipulasi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, setitik air mata terlihat di pelupuk matanya mengaliri pipi pucatnya yang agak tirus.

_Untuk apa kau membohongiku… Yesung_-hyung_?_

_._

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n update yang ini agak pendek, karena ini Cuma nyeritain flashback masa lalunya tiga tokoh utama. Masih adakah misteri di sini? xD**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, dikarenakan ada hal-hal mendesak dan harus jadi prioritas di RL, saya hiatus sampai bulan Juli. :)**

**Mian ya, reviewnya gak sempet dibales, **_**but thanks for your review**_**~ ;)**

**See you next month~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
